Tú Mentira (YulSic)
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Yo se que partir será mi remedio, pero lo confieso tengo mucho miedo que cuando esté lejos yo pueda extrañarla, o que me arrepienta y regrese a buscarla...Nunca fuiste mía, aparentaste estar enamorada y yo te creía, Nunca fuiste mía, yo enamorado ciegamente tu solo fingías ¿Por qué me engañaste? ¿Qué pasaría que lo que creíste verdad? era mentira ¿y la mentira era verdad?
1. Prologo

_**N1:**_

Los personajes mencionado aquí no me pertenecen, si no a la SM Entertainment, u otras empresas de música.

 **Está inspirada en la letra de la canción Tu mentira de El Mimoso.**

 _ **Tu Mentira**_

Kwon Yuri una cantante, no habia logrado triunfar pero cada dia se esforzaba para lograrlo, luchaba para hacerlo, no tenía mucho dinero pero lo que tenía lo usaba para complacer a quien era su novia, con la que soñaba poder formar una familia, Jessica Jung, una joven diseñadora que apenas estaba despuntando, pero que rápido iba ganando fama.

La morena estaba grabando lo que sería su nuevo single que saldría en unas semanas en las radios de todo corea, quería hacer lo mas rápido posible para poder llegar a casa y estar con su novia, la morena en verdad la quería habia rechazado a Yoona una joven que estaba enamorada de ella y que se le confeso.

Pero simplemente su corazón pertenecía a Jessica, a la única mujer que ha amado con toda su fuerza, hizo su mejor esfuerzo durante las horas en el estudio, y cuando todo estaba correcto estaba lista para regresar a casa.

– **Buen trabajo Yuri-** le felicito Taeyeon su amiga que le estaba ayudando con el disco

– **Gracias Tae-** le sonrio **–Por cierto ¿Dónde está Pink?-** dijo en forma de burla lo último, ya que la chica vestía casi siempre de rosa, bueno no tanto así… pero siempre tenía que tener algo rosado

– **Está afuera buscando que comer, ya sabes con el embarazo se le antoja cada cosa-** le recordó la bajita a la morena

– **Es verdad, serás madre pronto** -en eso suspiro

– **¿Y para cuando ustedes?-** pregunto

– **No ahora, Sica dice que es mejor darle algo estable al bebe, y que ahora con nuestras carreras, no sería correcto-** la rubia bajita le sonrio

– **Es comprensible, pero ya verás que pronto me darás la noticia que con Phany seremos tías-** Yuri le sonrio a su amiga, antes de despedirse para ir a casa

– **Nos vemos mañana-** se despidió la morena

– **Claro, llega temprano Kwon…-** la vio caminar hasta el estacionamiento por su moto.

La morena manejo de manera despacio, ya que a Jessica jamás le gusto que fuera a máxima velocidad como ella le gustaba, llego y estaciono fuera de la humilde vivienda que con mucho esfuerzo habia logrado comprar, al entrar se percató que las luces estaban apagas, la encendió y de inmediato, Hani su perrito, ello acaricio.

– **¿Dónde está mami?-** le pregunto, y es que para Yuri, Jessica era la otra madre de Hani **– ¿está en la habitación?-** le acaricio la cabecita antes de caminar hacia ahí **–Je…-** iba hablar cuando escucho ruido, y los gemidos saliendo de la habitación.

Ella se quedó parada sintiendo como algo se rompía en ella, su mano temblaba en el picaporte, apoyo su frente en la puerta, y cuando más escuchaba más se rompía, de sus ojos comenzaban a caer lágrimas.

– **Tyler-** gimió la castaña en la habitación, Yuri en ese momento sintió una ira apoderarse de ella, por lo que empujo la puerta azotándola fuertemente.

Jessica que estaba debajo del moreno, inmediatamente abrió los ojos al ver a la cantante mirarla con dolor, Yuri al ver la escena de su novia con solo ropa interior, y al tipo sin camisa, con el pantalón desabrochado no se contuvo si no que se fue encima del hombre dándole un puñetazo que lo hizo caer al suelo, Tyler no se quedó si no que se levantó y también le lanzo un golpe hacia ella, y los dos se agarraron a golpes.

– **Yuri-** Jessica trataba de alejarla del hombrecito ese

– **No te metas Jung Soo Yeon-** le grito furiosa, la nariz le sangraba al igual que la boca **– ¿Cómo pudiste?-** se distrajo al mirarla que no vio el golpe de Tyler que le tiró al suelo

– **Tyler amor, sal… déjame con ella-** pidió, mirando a la morena en el suelo tratando de recuperarse

– **No tardes-** dijo esta ante de poner su camisa y salir de ahí

– **Yuri-** le llamo, hincándose a su lado **–Eres una mujer maravillosa-** le acaricio la mejilla **–Pero yo necesito estar con una persona que me pueda bridar un mejor futuro-** le beso en la mejilla **–Cuídate mucho-** le pidió antes de salir de la casa que habia compartido por una año con ella

– **¡Ahh!-** Jessica escucho es grito de dolor que pego la morena, se sentía una maldita porque la estaba lastimando, pero no podía estar con ella no cuando necesitaba algo mas

– **Vamos-** se subio al auto deportivo del hombre

Dentro de la casa, Yuri lloraba en un rincón, mientras Hani intentaba consolarla, pero la morena no podía dejar de sentir dolor, no entendía que era lo que habia hecho mal, si todo se lo daba, lo que pedía lo tenía ¿Por qué dañarla de esa manera? Siguió llorando, solo que ahora con una botella de vodka en sus manos.

A la mañana siguiente, una Taeyeon estaba preocupada… y es que Yuri no habia llegado, la morena prometió estar temprano y sabía que ella no faltaría si no era por algo que en verdad la hiciera no ir, por lo que de inmediato le marco.

– **Yuri-** le llamo cuando el teléfono se descolgó

– **Ella… me engaño, nunca me quiso…-** eso era lo poco lo que la bajita podía escuchar, ya que la voz de la morena no era muy entendible por el llanto o por el alcohol, pero no se le entendía

– **Yuri ¿qué dices?-** preguntaba preocupada

– **Esa mentirosa, ella me engañaba… solo le importaba el dinero… eso, me dejo… ella me dejo…-** y eso fue lo último que escucho antes de que la llamada se cortara.

Kim preocupada salió de la productora y se fue de inmediato hacia la casa de la chica, la encontró ahogada en alcohol y llena de sangre, la ayudo a levantarse, a darse un baño, espero algunas horas a que la otra se recuperara para poder entender que habia pasado, y así fue, cuando Yuri se recuperó, esta le conto lo que habia pasado, en como Jessica jamás la habia querido que solo jugo con ella, y si estaba con ella era porque pensaba que triunfaría pero al ver que no era así, esta la dejo.

Taeyeon estaba enfurecida con la otra chica por lo que le habia hecho a su amiga la cual no se merecía nada de eso, porque lo único que habia hecho era enamorarse locamente, y darle todo de ella para que le pagara de esa manera.

– **No llores, no vale la pena, veras que ella será la que regresara llorando por ti-** le trato de animar **–ahora hay que demostrarle que se equivocó al dejarte, demostrarle que se equivocó al escoger ese camino-** la morena sintió

– **Está bien-** acepto

 _ **/YulSic/**_

Habían pasado unas semanas de lo ocurrido, Yuri se habia mantenido con lo de su CD, volcó todo en ella, ahora más que nunca quería mostrar a Jessica que se habia equivocado al escoger el dinero en vez del amor que ella le ofrecía.

– **Listo Yul-** le sonrio su amiga

– **Gracias-** le dio una media sonrisa, que no llegaba sus ojos, los cuales estaban opacos, sin vida… ya no tenían ese brillo que la caracterizaba.

Yuri se veía mal, estaba mucho más delgada, se podía notar ahora en sus mejillas, en la cara… y en el cuerpo, sus ropas le quedaban mucho más grandes.

– **Phany y yo iremos a comer ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras?-** le sugirió

– **No, quiero descansar, desconectar…. Estas semanas he estado mal, escribiendo para este disco, y poniendo todo mi empeño en esto, que creo que necesito un descanso-**

– **Ok… pero cualquier cosa me llamas** -le pidió

– **Sí, no te preocupes, voy a estar bien** -la otra le dio un abrazo ante de salir de ahí.

Kwon tomo su pequeño maletín se lo cruzo y salió hacia afuera, no pensaba que lo que vería le iba a doler mucho, en cu recorrido hacia su casa, vio como Jessica estaba riendo con Tyler caminado de la mano, sintió su corazón apretarse y romperse más de lo que ya estaba, y no pudo soportar verlos besándose.

Acelero hasta donde pudo y desapareció de ahí, Jessica ante el sonido de la moto acelerando inmediatamente se separó del moreno que la miro con enojo, pero ella solo buscaba de dónde provino el sonido.

– **Yuri-** pensó

– **Vamos Jessica que tienes una reunión con unos inversionista-** le dijo Kwon antes de jalarla hacia su oficina

En otro lado una Yuri llegaba hacia la iglesia, al entrar cayo de rodillas frente una cruz, mientras sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos, y recuerdos le inundaban, como habia podía estar tan ciega para no ver la verdad, para no sufrir como lo hacía ahora, de la nada una joven de cabellera castaña caía a su lado hincada también, la volteo a ver para percatarse que estaba sangrando del abdomen.

– **¿Estas bien?-** pregunto

– **Sí, mi nombre es Im Yoon Ah, ten-** le dio un maletín antes de levantarse para seguir corriendo, ya que dos tipos la perseguían, Yuri no sabía qué hacer, ya que todavía estaba desconcertada por eso, abrió el maletín para abrir los ojos al ver todo el dinero que habia dentro.

Los hombres que persiguieron a Yoona se dieron cuenta que no tenía el maletín por lo que de inmediato se regresaron, la morena la ver que venían, cerro el maletón y salió corriendo para no ser atrapada, subio los escalones hasta la azotea de la capilla donde lucho con los agresores, dejándolos noqueados y ella con una herida de bala en el brazo, y un golpe en la frente de sangraba.

Tomo la pistola de uno de los hombres y se la guardo, agarro el maletín y se montó en su moto, paro para comprar una botella de vodka, mientras conducía la ingería, nadie la paro, porque nadie quiso hacerlo, o porque ese era su destino después de todo.

Manejo hacia la nueva oficina de Jessica lo sabía porque lo habia visto, le habia contado, así que con la botella en mano y el maletín entro, se peleó con la secretaria que intento detenerla.

– **No puede entrar ahí, es una reunión privada-** intento

– **¡Que me importa!-** le grito furiosa.

Abrió la puerta tan fuerte que espanto a todos, y más al ver el estado de la chica, la sangre aun caía de su frente, Jessica al verla sintió su corazón acelerarse, después de tanto tiempo la volvía a ver, pero no era la misma, su mirada no decia nada, la veía más demacrada, y jamás la pensó ver así de borracha, la blusa de manga que usaba, estaba desgarrada y llena de sangre.

– **Yuri-** le llamo, e intento tocarla

– **No me toques perra-** le escupió **–Me dejaste por el dinero, pues mira…** -le tiro en la cara un monto de billetes **–No vales nada-** aporreo el maletín en la mesa, abriéndolo para que vea **– ¿No te es suficiente interesada?** -le miraba fríamente, Jessica jamás habia sentido tanto dolor como lo sentía ahora, jamás pensó que la morena la podría tatar así

– **Yuri-** intento detenerla al verla irse, pero no pudo… ya que la otra salió muy rápido para luego subir a su moto e irse

Presa de que la otra hiciera algo, llamo a la única persona que pidió ayudarla, e impedir que Yuri se metiera en problemas.

– **¿Qué quieres traidora?-** contesto Taeyeon

– **No me importa cómo me llame, solo ve a ver a Yuri, y asegúrate que este bien-** pidió

– **Ella está bien, dijo que iría a casa a descansar-** aclaro Tae

– **Ella estuvo aquí hace unos momentos, arruino mi reunión con algunos proveedores-** Taeyeon suspiro

– **Y eso es todo lo que te importa, en verdad que era una…-** no pudo seguir porque la otra callo

– **Cállate, eso no me importa, me importa que Seobang esté bien, así que ve a verla-** le colgó

Obviamente a Taeyeon no se lo dijeron dos veces, le dijo a su esposa que pasaba y entre las dos se fueron hacia la casa de la morena, pero no encontraron a nadie, por lo que pensaban donde podía estar.

– **Tae, y si a la cabaña que compro para regalarse a la Jessica el dia de su aniversario-** recordó Phany

– **Eres una genie amor-** le dijo feliz arrancando la camioneta para irse hacia el bosque en donde estaba la cabaña, y la pelirroja tuvo razón ya que en el camino se toparon con la moto que iba a una velocidad bastante alta y estaba yendo en zigzag

– **Esta borracha-** informo Stephanie al verla como se iba

– **Y es peligroso que conduzca así-** vieron como comenzaba desaparecer de su vista por lo que Tae acelero un poco, la vio de lejos descender de la moto para correr hacia el bosque sabia a donde iba, al lago que corría detrás de la cabaña.

La morena corría todo lo que podía en su estado, las lágrimas y la sangre la bañaban, ya no tenía nada, amo ciegamente solo para ser lastimada, habia dado todo por esa mujer, para que al final resultara que solo le interesaba el dinero, que jamás la amo, como ella lo hizo, que solo jugo hasta que se cansó.

Así que sintiéndose una estúpida, cayó de rodillas frente al lago, antes de gritar tan fuerte como pudo, saco la pistola que tomo de uno de los sujetos que la persiguieron y a punto a su sien, grito más fuerte.

Taeyeon bajo de la camioneta lo más rápido que pudo cuando freno, no sabía pero tenía un mal presentimiento de eso.

– **Tiff es peligroso que vayas conmigo, así que quédate aquí mientras yo voy por Yu…-** no termino hablar cuando el sonido de un balazo se escuchó por todo el bosque espantando a las aves que estaban en los árboles. **– ¡No!-** grito Tae al caer de rodillas, mientras Tiffany la abrazaba fuertemente.

Las planas de los periódicos al dia siguiente, tenían como titular, _joven cantante de 27 años que apenas comenzaba a despuntar en la música, se quita la vida._

 _La cantante Kwon Yuri se suicida a los 27 años, personas cercanas aseguran que la chica tenía depresión._

Jessica al escuchar la noticia en el noticiero de la mañana, cayo de rodillas mientras un montón de lágrimas caían de sus ojos, se habia ido, y sabía que fue su culpa, que por ella es que Yuri se habia matado, era solo su culpa, lloro, y lloro.

Intento ir al entierro de la chica pero Taeyeon no se lo permitió pero peleo y se quedó ahi, ni siquiera pudo despedirse de ella, y sabía que lo tenía merecido, pero quería poder decirle algo que sabía que él hubiera hecho muy feliz si estuviera con vida.

El dia del entierro de la morena, muchos amigos estaban ahí, Taeyeon lloraba abrazada a su mujer que trataba de hacerla sentir mejor, Jessica lloraba sufriendo las consecuencias de sus decisiones erróneas que tomo.

A lo lejos una persona miraba toda la ceremonia detrás de un árbol, nadie la reconocería por cómo iba vestida, a su lado dos jóvenes también veían la ceremonia.

– **Lista para tu nueva vida Kwon** -le nombro una castaña

– **Por supuesto Yoona-** le sonrio

– **Qué bueno Unnie-** la chica más pequeña le sonrio

– **Claro Seohyun-** le abrazo

– **Ey, que es mi chica-** se quejó la otra

– **Eres una celosa Yoona-** Yuri se burló, y rio

– **Es hora de irnos** -las tres caminaron hacia fuera del cementerio

Jessica que estaba con un temple, escucho esa risa e inmediatamente busco de donde provenía, su mirada se fue hacia las tres figuras que se iban de ahí, de inmediato reconoció ese andar, pero no podía ser, porque Yuri estaba ahí, siendo enterrada, debía ser el deseo de quererla viva, ya se imaginaba cosas.

– **Ojala tu mami se hubiera enterado de tu llegada amor** -le decia frente a la lápida que coronaba donde habia sido enterrada Yuri **–porque estoy segura que ella te hubiera amado más que a tu vida, si tan solo ella estuviera viva, desearía poder ver su cara, cuando se enterara que estoy embaraza, y que iba a ser madre-** la castaña lloro abrazada a la lapida

– **Jessica-** Taeyeon la llamo **–No te pongas así, no le hace bien al bebe-** dijo, mientras cargaba a su pequeña bebe de dos meses de nacida

– **Es que la extraño, solo quiero estar con ella-** lloraba

– **Lo entiendo, pero sabes que ella te dejo una parte de ella, asi que ahora… tienes que ver por esa pequeña que crece en tu interior-** Jess asintió

– **Si… pero no puedo evitar que duela, aun me culpo por esto, porque si no fuera por mis idioteces aun estaría aquí, conmigo, contigo viendo como nuestra pequeña va creciendo-** acaricio su vientre ya de cuatro meses

– **Sí, todos lo deseamos… pero hay que seguir adelante, vamos…-** le tomo de la mano para caminar hacia donde estaba Tiffany que les sonrio al verlas llegar.

Dos meses… y estaban apenas tratando de vivir, pero que pasaría que todo lo que creyeron fuera mentira… abría perdón… el amor aun existiría… la mentira pesarían más…

 _N2:_

 _En primera iba a ser un one-shot, pero bueno… cuando comencé a escribir mi imaginación voló y dando resultado a un nuevo fic, así que esto da pa largo._


	2. Chapter 1: Diez Años Déspues

_**Chapter 1: Diez Años Después**_

* * *

 _ **Seúl, Korea…**_

 _ **Martes 7: 36 am**_

Una mujer de cabellera castaña entraba a la habitación de una pequeña castañita que dormía junto a un pequeño perrito quien era su fiel amigo, desde que la mayor se habia quedado a cargo de este.

– **Hye-** le llamo **–pequeña es hora de levantarse, hay que ir a la escuela-** le miro, y eso pudo ver que la pequeña compartía algo con su otra madre, la pequeña tenia afuera un poquito de su lengua, eso la hizo sentir nostálgica, como desearía que estuviera ahí con ellas, para compartir ese momento con ella, saco su teléfono y le tomo una foto a su pequeña, pero al hacerlo una lagrima cayó sobre este

– **Omma-** una voz la hizo tratar de limpiarse sus lágrimas **– ¿Por qué lloras?-** pregunto al verla

– **Eh… no estoy-** la niña la miro intensamente, y supo que estaba perdida **–Es que al verte dormida, me acorde de…-** la niña la miro

– **De Oppa-** aseguro **–No tienes por qué estar triste omma, oppa va a regresar-** le sonrio, Jessica le miro confundida **–Omma sé que me dijiste que estaba muerta, pero yo no lo creo, si es así… porque ella está aquí-** enseguida le entrego una revista que saco debajo de su almohada.

– **¿Que dices?-** tomo la revista algo contrariada, que es lo que estaba diciendo, miro la portada y sus ojos se abrieron, ahí estaba una morena igual a su difunta ex novia **–La cantante de descendencia coreana Choi Anna confirma que por primera vez se presentara en Corea-** leyó, miro a su hija que tenía una enorme sonrisa

– **Vez Omma, Oppa está viva** -la diseñadora estaba en shock, es que esa mujer de la revista era igualita su Yuri

– **Eh… Hye, vístete y baja a desayunar-** la niña, sabía que su madre no se encontraba bien por lo que asintió.

La castaña bajo hacia la cocina y no pudo más, se sentó en una silla, y es que su corazón se habia desbocado al ver la imagen de esa morena.

– **No, esto no puede ser-** decia, y la imagen de las tres personas caminando a fuera del cementerio en el entierro de su morena **–No, no esto no-** negó, pero aun así tomo la revista y la abrió en la página en la entrevista con Choi.

 _La famosa cantante coreana Choi Anna, que debuto desde hacía más de ocho años aquí en Inglaterra, ganando fama aquí además de en varios países europeos y americanos, confirma que por primera vez se presentara en su país, la cantante de 36 años, quien además es una excelente nadara, ya que participo como ayuda altruista en una competencia en al cual gano el primer lugar_.

Jessica leía, y no podía evitar pensar que la mujer era igual su morena, viendo las fotos, era idéntica, la pose, la sonrisa, todo lo era de ella, pero no podía creer que fuera posible, lo que pasaba es que su deseo era tanto que estuviera viva que buscaba parecido con la otra madre de su hija.

– **Omma ya estoy lista-** la pequeña entraba a la cocina, sabía que su madre estaba asimilando la información

– **Eh… si, siéntate** -le miro **–te serviré-** fue por su plato de fruta y su vaso de jugo de naranja, estaba contrariada, veía a su hija que era la combinación perfecta de ella y su morena.

Hye Yun era una niña encantadora, era inteligente, le encantaba la moda igual que a Jessica, pero también vestir casual como lo hacía su morena madre, además de que dominaba el baile l igual que Yuri, además habia heredado el talento nato de la música, porque a su corta edad de 9 años la chica era una pequeña estrella en la música, y eso se lo debían gracia a Taeyeon que siempre estuvo apoyando en todo, pero de Jessica también heredo lo perezosa, ya que siempre se dormía en alguna clase.

 _ **Londres, Inglaterra…**_

 _ **Lunes 11:36 pm**_

Una morena se encontraba viendo atraves del ventanal de su habitación de su carísimo departamento, solo se cubría con una sábana de la cama, en su mano una vaso de Whisky, bebía mirando las luces de la ciudad, eran las 12 de la madrugada, estaba melancólica, y es que después de muchos años regresaba a Corea, del lugar que salio huyendo, y herida.

– **¿Qué haces despierta?-** una voz le saco de sus pensamientos **–la cama se siente muy fría sin ti-una** rubia le abrazaba por detrás

– **Sabes Perrie, en una rato viajo hacia Corea, regresare después de años, y posible que me topé con personas que en mi pasado me hicieron sufrir-** contaba, la mujer le miraba

– **¿Qué quieres decir?-** le pregunto

– **Me refiero que deberías dejar de jugar con Jade, no se merece lo que le haces, esa mujer te ama-** Perrie rio

– **Pero yo no a ella, y si estamos juntas es solo por publicidad-** aseguraba con una sonrisa

– **¿Segura que solo es eso?-** pregunto

– **Si-** contesto

– **Ok…-** rio, pero sabiendo que se arrepentiría la chica, y tal vez sufriría

Yuri le beso apasionadamente, y cuando estaba por llevarla de nuevo a la cama, el ruido de la puerta se escuchó, por lo que se separaron del beso.

– **Iré a ver quién…-** no termino porque Perrie interrumpió

– **Tu no iras, iré yo-** aseguro caminando hacia la entrada, la morena rio porque así estaba planeado, sabia quien estaba ahí, por lo que poniéndose una bata, se acercó hacia la entrada para ver la escena.

Y la escena no podía ser la mejor, Perrie mirando asustada a Jade que tenía la cara completamente rígida, y con el semblante demasiado serio.

– **Jade… yo puedo ex…-** pero fue callada por una bofetada hacia la rubia, Yuri no se esperaba eso

– **Oye Thirlwall…-** intento pero la mirada de la otra

– **No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida Edwards, te di todo de mí, complací cada uno de tus deseos, te amé como no pensé hacer, me forcé a serte fiel, aunque sabía que me era imposible, pero lo logre, y todo lo hice porque yo en verdad te amaba… pero ahora me doy cuenta que no vales nada-** miro a la morena **–Síguete acostando con este vieja, porque conmigo ya no tienes nada que hacer-** se limpió las lagrima de los ojos, metió la mano en su bolsillo de su gabardina de donde saco una caja **–Hay vez que haces con él, puedes venderlo, regalarlo, tirarla, haz lo que se te plazca, que para mí ya no tiene importancia-** Perrie con miedo abrió la cajita para encontrarse con un hermoso anillo de compromiso

– **Jade…-** le intento llamar, pero la otra ya se habia desaparecida

– **Vez… te dije-** hablo la morena tras ella,

– **Cállate, esto era una trampa ¿verdad? Tú la citaste aquí, por eso ella sabía dónde buscarme ¿Por qué?-** pregunto

– **Porque no me gusta que jueguen con la personas, y no sé si en verdad o no la quieres, pero tenía que darte cuenta, así que solo te ayude-** Perrie le intento abofetear pero al otra fue más rápida

– **Si querías eso ¿para qué te acostaste conmigo?-** reclama

– **Una cosa es que te dieras cuenta, otra que no disfrutara… digo, una tiene sus necesidades-** tras decir eso, la morena tuvo que llevarse su mano a su mejilla

– **Imbécil-** Perrie busco lo más rápido sus pertenencias para tratar de ir tras su ahora ex novia.

Ella salio corriendo, en su camino se encontraron que Yoona y Seohyun entraban al departamento, que al ver la salida de la chica, sabían que algo habia pasado.

– **Kwon-** llamo la mayor de las dos

– **Ah ya llegaron-** asomo la morena y con algo de ropa deportiva **–que te he dicho de no llamarme así-** le reprendió, desde su cambio de vida, ese nombre murió, por lo que ahora era Choi Anna.

– **¿Qué paso con Perrie?-** pregunto Alligator Young como le llamaba la morena a veces obviando lo anterior

– **Y contestando a tu pregunta, bueno su novia e entero de su aventura conmigo-** se dejó caer en el sillón

– **Tú la citaste ¿verdad?-** pregunto Seo

– **Si… puede parecer cruel pero era la única manera que se diera cuenta que realmente estaba enamorada de ella-** las otras negaron porque sabían que nada ganarían diciéndole las cosas.

Desde hacía 10 años la chica cambio un montón, y cuando logro triunfar más, ya que empezó a dormir con cada chica que podía como tratando de olvidar que aun después de años seguía amando aquella castaña, la cual le habia lastimado un montón.

– **Deberías dormir ya, son las 12: 08-** le aseguro Yoona **–tu vuelo sale a las 7: recuerda que aquí son 8 horas menos que haya-** le recordó

– **Es verdad-** les sonrio **–Les veré mañana-** le despidió para irse a su habitación a descansar unas horas.

 _ **Seúl, Korea…**_

Jessica habia dejado ya Hye en la escuela por lo que inmediatamente se dirigió al estudio de grabación de su amiga, entrar varios la saludaron sabiendo quien era, ellas les devolvió el mismo con una media sonrisa, le indicaron que Taeyeon la recibiría enseguida ya que la otra no tenía nada que hacer.

– **Jessica que bueno verte-** le saludo **– ¿todo bien con mi ahijada preferida?-** pregunto

– **Si… bueno, esta mañana ella…-** no sabía cómo decirlo, se sentó frente a la enana

– **¿Qué paso?-** Taeyeon se estaba preocupando

– **Mira… ella me lo mostro en la mañana-** le tendió la revista

– **Choi Anna-** leyó el encabezado **–Es idéntica a…-** miro la diseñadora **–Eso no puede ser posible…-aseguraba, yo… vi… su… no, no es verdad** -la otra asentía

– **Sí, lo se… pero Hye asegura que es ella, no sé qué hacer… como le digo que esa mujer de la revista puede que tenga un parecida con su otra madre, no quiere decir que sea ella-** la otra mujer le miro y entendió perfectamente, sabía que la mujer frente a ella sufría ya que aún amaba a su morena

– **Sé que esto puede sonar cruel y tal vez mal, pero que tal si consigo una entrevista con esa tal Choi, Tiff la puede entrevistar y así, Hye la conoce, eso hara que se dé cuenta que no es quien cree que es-** Jessica asimilaba lo que acaba de decir la otra

– **Creo… creo que será lo mejor, no puedo permitir que se engañe con algo que no es verdad-** la otra asintió

– **Déjame decirle a Tiff y lograr que la chica nos dé una entrevista y ya veras, que todo se aclarara-**

Conversaron un poco más antes de que Jessica se fuera a su empresa _Blanc & Eclare_, para seguir con su trabajo.

 _ **Londres, Inglaterra…**_

La morena ya estaba en el aeropuerto internacional para viajar hacia Corea, muchos de su fans fueron a despedirla, y muchos anti fan también ya que la noticia que el Jerrie se habia separado por su culpa ya inundaba las redes y la prensa, pero el daba igual.

– **Bien aquí voy, de regresa al lugar donde me rompieron y arrancaron el corazón…-** suspiro, y sintió como el avión despegaba.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Primer capítulo… espero que les esté gustando, cual quiero cosas, ya saben dónde contactarme… y no esperen que no haya drama porque, en este va a ver mucho… lo cual a mí no me gusta… pero se me hace interesante._

 _Próximo Capitulo…_ _ **¿Dónde está Hye Yun?**_


	3. Chapter 2: ¿Dónde esta Hye?

_**N1:**_

Los personajes mencionado aquí no me pertenecen, si no a la SM Entertainment, u otras empresas de música.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: ¿Dónde está Hye Yun?**_

Muchas horas después el avión privado de Yuri ahora Anna aterrizaba sin ningún contratiempo, ella a un no muy feliz por tener que regresar después de años al lugar donde prácticamente salio huyendo del dolor lo que le causo la mentira de la mujer que amo y ama, aunque lo niegue.

– **Llegamos-** Yoona y Seo eran las únicas que les alegraba regresar de nuevo ahí

– **No entiendo cómo pueden estar felices de regresar aquí** -la morena estaba bastante seria

– **Quita esa cara Kwon…-** la mencionada la miro feo **–ummm ¿Choi? Ya como sea quítala, si estamos aquí es porque tu decidiste aceptar venir de gira aquí, además lo estamos porque después de años podremos ver a nuestros viejos amigos y familia-** la morena la ignoro, ya que ella no tenía a nadie a quien ver

– **See… vámonos-** decidió salir del aeropuerto ya que su auto ya la estaba esperando, muchos la reconocieron e inmediatamente se acercaron para pedirle fotos, autógrafos antes de que pudiera subir a su coche, ella como siempre accedió a todo.

A minutos de a ver llegado a Corea las redes se inundaban con información de su llegada.

 _ **Casa Jung…**_

Hye al andar en su Tablet navegando por ahí, se enteró de la llegada de la que morena, por lo mismo se puso a buscar más información, la niña era una experta en eso por lo que le fue fácil encontrar

– **Bingo-** sonrio al saber que la cantante tenía una casa recién comprada aquí, así que solo guardo algunas cosas, como algo de ropa, dinero ahorrado, la fotografía se ella y su otra madre, se puso las botas ya que servían para el frio ya que comenzaba a sentirse la ventisca en Seúl y más en las tardes noches.

Hye era inteligente ya que se puso ropa que la abriga, pero que también le quedaba muy bien y combinaba, una de las ropas tenía un gorro y eso le serviría mucho, tomo sus guantes, tomo el celular que su madre le habia dado, lo guardo muy bien, porque sabía que lo necesitaría por si algunas razón lo que estaba por hacer no funcionaba, tomo su mochila la cargo en su espalda, y sabiendo que su madre debía a verse dormido en su despacho, salio sin ser vista.

La niña camino no por mucho porque inmediato tomo un taxi para que le llevara hacia el departamento donde la cantante se quedaría.

– **¿No estás muy pequeña para viajar sola?-** pregunto el taxista a la niña

– **No, mi Oppa me espera ahí en el departamento, mi Omma no pudo llevarme porque tenía mucho trabajo, pero ya estoy acostumbrada-** el taxista asintió y manejo hacia la dirección

– **Son 5.36-** le indico la niña le dio 6 dólares y bajo rápido – ¡ey tu cambio!-intento pero ya se habia ido.

Hye entro de inmediato cuando alguien salio, ya estaba dentro ahora como rayos podría saber cuál era el departamento de su otra madre, y para su suerte, pudo ver a la manager de la cantante entrando de la mano de otra mujer que también habia visto junto a ellas con bolsas de comida en la mano de cada quien, así que con una sonrisa se dispuso a seguirla.

Eso era divertido para ella, parecía que estaba en una película de espías, las vio subir al cuarto piso he hizo lo mismo, las siguió hasta verlas entrar en el departamento 324, así que solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos antes de tocar, y fueron segundos para que la puerta se abriera revelando a una morena que se quedó extrañada al verla ahí en su puerta.

– **Eh… ¿puedo ayudarte?-** pregunto

– **Si-** sonrio

– **¿Buscas a alguien?-** pregunto la mujer

– **Si, a mi Oppa-** contesto

– **Ah… ¿estas perdida?-** pregunto mirándola, algo en ella se le hacía familiar

– **No-** contesto con una sonrisa

– **Pero… pero dices que buscas a tu Oppa-** la niña asintió **–entonces… ¿Dónde está?** -la miraba ya confundida

– **Tu ere mi Oppa-** contesto

– **¿Qué?-** estaba horrorizada **–Eso no, no puede ser… tu no, eso no-** estaba impactada

– **Lo eres, mi nombres Kwon Hye Yun, mi Omma se llama Jessica Jung…-** la morena apenas escucho ese nombre su cerebro desconecto por lo cual cayo desmayada con un golpe fuerte.

Yoona y Seo que estaban en la cocina sirviendo la comida de inmediato corrieron tras el golpe escuchado hacia la entrada, para encontrarse con la pequeña que miraba hacia el cuerpo inerte de su amiga.

– **¿Qué paso?-** pregunto

– **Se desmayó-** contesto

 _ **Casa Jung…**_

Jessica deportaba después de quedarse dormida de nuevo en su despacho, vio la hora eran las 10 de la noche, sabía que Hye ya debería estar dormida, ya que la pequeña podía servirse la cena sola, ya que desde muy pequeña demostró su independencia, así que solo tenía que ir asegurare que estaba todo bien con ella.

Lo que no esperaba era que al entrar se encontrara con la habitación vacía, ya que la cama estaba bien puesta, y no habia nadie, un miedo inmenso le entro, inmediatamente tomo la Tablet y reviso sus últimas direcciones, y casi se desmaya al ver lo que busco.

– **Hye-** susurro

Salio de la habitación, busco su celular y llamo a Taeyeon para informarle lo que pasaba con la pequeña, esta dijo que no se preocupara que en menos de lo que esperara estaría ahí con Phany para ayudarla a buscarla, y así fue en menos de diez minutos las otras ya estaban ahí.

– **¿Qué paso? ¿Peleaste con ella?-** pregunto Tae

– **No, yo solo me quede dormida como a veces me pasa en el despacho, hace un momento me desperté… y pensé que como siempre ella ya estaría en la cama, pero no, cuando entre no estaba-** la castaña estaba comenzando a desesperarse **–Busque en su Tablet y lo último que busco es acerca de la cantante esta que se parece a Yuri-** Tiff se acercó a ella para abrazarla

– **Calma Jess, ya verás que al encontraremos** -decia **– ¿Le marcaste a su teléfono?-** pregunto la ma bajita de las tres

– **No, yo no pensé en eso-** la otra asintió, y marco, pasaron segundos pero nadie contestaba hasta que una voz que no era la de Hye contesto

– **¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué contestas ese teléfono? ¿Dónde está Hye?-** preguntaba Taeyeon con el ceño fruncido

– **¿Qué? Ok… bien, ahí eremos, si gracias… si en media hora, si ok… nos vemos-** la productora estaba algo confundida **–Hye esta con la cantante Choi Anna, la manager me lo confirmo, y nos dio la dirección para ir a buscarla, al parecer hizo que esta se desmayara-** Jessica sintió su corazón acelerarse pero no sabía por qué.

 _ **Departamento Kwon…**_

Seo y Yoona estaban observando a la pequeña que comía algo de la comida de Yuri cuando esta le dijo que no comía carne, la niña les miraba con una sonrisa, hasta que el ruidito de la morena despertando capto su atención.

– **Chicas, no van a creer lo que soñé, soñé que una niña de no más de 10 años venia aquí y me decia que era mi hija-** en eso su mirada se fue en Hye que sonrio **–No puede ser, eso no es verdad…-** se estaba alterando

– **Cálmate Anna-** le pidió Yoong al verla así

– **Es que como me calmo si tengo a una niña aquí diciendo que soy su madre, y eso no puede ser cierto… no es verdad-** negaba

En eso el timbre sonó, Yoona sabía quiénes eran, y que a Yuri no le oba causar mucha gracia tener enfrente a su pasado, así que se acercó a ella.

– **Choi-** le llamo

– **¿Qué Yoona?** -le miro seria

– **Acaban de llegar por la niña, viene su madre, y si es verdad lo que dice ella, quien menos quieres ver estará aquí-** la morena suspiro, Seo abrió la puerta para encontrarse con tres mujeres que el miraban

– **Soy Jessica Jung la madre de Hye ¿Dónde está ella?-** pregunto **–pasen-** ellas entraron para encontrarse con la niña que sonrio al verla

– **Omma-** corrió hacia su madre la cual la abrazo fuertemente –Hye Yun-no la quería soltar

La escena era vista por Yuri que tenía un rostro serio, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo y es que verla después de 10 años de no hacerlo no impidió que su estúpido corazón comenzara a latir descontroladamente, además Jessica estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

– **Hye, hija porque me haces esto, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba, no podría vivir si te pasa algo a ti, eres lo único que tengo, no quiero perderte, no a ti… eres lo único recuerdo que tengo de ella-** sollozaba.

Tae y Tiff no podían despegar la mirada de la morena que miraba todo sin imitarse, por lo que se acercaron a ella.

– **Eh hola-** saludaron

– **Hola-** contesto

– **soy Kim Taeyeon y mi esposa Tiffany-** se presentó

– **un gusto soy Choi Anna, ella es mi manager Im Yoona, y Seohyun su esposa-** las otras se saludaron

– **Hola-** saludo la castaña un poco incomoda cuando se acercó con Hye de la mano **–Soy Jessica Jung, y quiero agradecerles por cuidar de mi hija, en verdad estoy apenada por esto, ella vino hasta aquí… por algo que quiso creer, pero que podemos aclarar-** les dedico un sonrisa sincera

– **¿Qué es lo que cree si se puede saber?-** Yuri pregunto

– **Cree que eres su Oppa-** contesto

– **Eso es imposible-** contesto

– **Eso lo sé yo, y las demás pero ella no, ella cuando te vio, insistió que tú eres su Oppa y que no estabas muerta como yo le dije-** Taeyeon y las demás se alejaron para que fueran ellas las que hablaran, Hye se alejó cabizbaja porque la otra no parecía ser lo que ella creía que era

– **No entiendo-** le miro

– **La otra madre de Hye murió mucho antes que yo supiera que estaba embaraza-** la morena apretó los puños **–Por lo cual ella jamás se enteró de ello, a Hye siempre le he sido sincera jamás le he mentido en nada, sabe quién fue su madre y todo, pero ayer cuando me mostro su imagen yo igual cree que eras ella, por un momento creí que ella está de vuelta, que se eme estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, pero no eres ella, y eso ahora lo sabe… y le duele, me hubiera gustado que mi hija la conociera-** le miro y sintió algo con la mujer frente a ella **–Pero no creo que quiera seguir escuchando esto… además es muy doloroso para mi…-** desvió la mirada **–Es mejor que nos vayamos… no queremos seguir molestando-** Yuri, ella realmente quería escuchar más, pero sabía que sería sospechoso

– **Si... la verdad es que no hay problema puedo entender que la pequeña pensara que era su otra madre, si en verdad me parezco a su esposa…-** al decir eso vio como los ojos de la castaña se opacaban

– **Lo es…-** saco su cartera de ahí saco una foto de las dos juntas, es la foto que tiene Hye es por eso que ella creyó que eras su madre-la morena la ver la imagen sintió su corazón pincharle

– **Se veían felices-** comento

– **Lo éramos-** contesto segura

Taeyeon hablaba con Yoona sobre la probabilidad que ella diera una entrevista hacia su cadena de televisión, la joven sabía que era bueno ya que la cadena de televisión que pedía la entrevista era una de las poderosas de Corea, así que acepto pero sabía que la morena no estaría para nada contenta, pero viéndola ahora… tal vez no sería tan mala idea, podría tener más tiempo para pensar en lo que se ha perdido.

La morena escuchaba lo que Jessica contaba y podía ver el brillo que desprendía de los ojos de esta al hablar de ella, podía ver el amor que sentía por ella, pero no podía ser… si ella fue la que la traiciono, que era lo que pasaba, le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza y no solo eso, tenía una hija, una hija de la cual no sabía nada, la miraba y podía ver el parecido con ella y Jessica, tenía el mismo cabello que ella, largo y castaño, los ojos eran de ella, la sonrisa era de ella, tenía mucho parecido con ella.

– **Nosotras nos vamos, ya es momento, lamento de nuevo esto… por favor olvidemos esto…-** Yuri podía ver a la niña con la cabeza gacha acercarse a ella

– **Siento haberla confundida con mi oppa, es que se parece demasiado y mis ganas de poder conocerla y que estuviera viva me hicieron hacer esto, una disculpa-** se acercó a la morena

– **Eh… no hay problema…-** aunque por dentro tenía ganas de abrazarla y decirle que realmente si era su otra madre

Todos se despidieron para irse, cuando ellas se fueron Yuri cayo en el sofá agarrándose la cabeza.

– **Tengo una hija, una hija de la cual no sé nada, una hija que me cree muerta, una mía y de Jessica, no puede ser ¿Por qué ahora?-la** morena no podía creerlo

– **Cálmate Yuri, tú no tienes la culpa de esto, son cosas que pasan, cuando fingiste tu muerte… no imaginaste jamás esto podría pasar ¿Qué vas hacer?-** pregunto Yoona

– **Luchar por ella, dejar atrás el pasado y decir la verdad, no puedo perderme más años de ella, no, no lo merece ella y yo tampoco, no viste lo parecida que es a mí, si no fuera por los rasgos de Jessica ella sería mi clon-** las otras dos rieron

– **Si, la verdad es muy parecida a ti, y también en lo testadura-** la morena rio ante la palabras de Seo

– **Voy hacer las cosas bien-** dijo **–Hye lo merece-** ella asintió.

 _ **Casa Jung…**_

El viaje no duro más que veinte minutos, cuando llegaron Hye recibió su regañada y su castigo, el cual consistía en que no podría salir sola, le dijo que ella la recogería en la escuela y tenía prohibido agarrar la Tablet, el celular, la televisión y cualquier cosa, también estaba castigada con el concierto de Taeyeon, ya no podría asistir eso le molesto un poco pero sabía que lo tenía merecido.

– **Es tan igual a ella-** Jessica que ya estaba dándose un baño pensaba **–Si no fuera porque ella misma dijo su nombre, podría asegurar que era mi Yuri, mi morena, mi Seobang, te extraño mi amor, daría todo lo que tengo y soy para volverte a ver, poder volver a sentir tus labios, tus manos en mí, poder sentir, como te amo, por tonta te perdí-** no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas salieran de su ojos **–aunque han pasado años no puedo dejar de amarte, y de culparme, por mi culpa estas muerta, y sé que cuando Hye este más grande y sepa la verdad ella me va odiar, porque por mi culpa no te conoció-** lloro más fuerte **–Desearía que estuvieras de vuelta, y me dijeras que todo va estar bien-** salio del baño en vuelta en un albornoz, se secó bien el cabello y así como dios la trajo al mundo se metió a la cama **–Choi Anna-** eres idéntica ella y has hecho mi corazón lata de una manera acelerada como no habia aposad en años, sin saber cómo se quedó dormida.

 _ **Departamento Yuri…**_

La morena también en su cama pensaba en lo que habia pasado en la ultima hora y un no podía creer que tuviera una hija, y menos con la mujer que aun ama.

– **Jessica Jung, siempre haciéndome sufrir, pero me has dado el mejor regalo que nadie me podría dar, me diste una hija… y ahora es momento de recuperar ese papel que no se me fue dado… hare las cosas bien-** aseguro.

Sin más se quedó dormida, mañana ya sería otro dia, un dia donde comenzaría a escribirse una nueva historia, y las mentiras comenzarían a caer, pero también a pesar.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Segundo capítulo… espero que les esté gustando, cual quiero cosas, ya saben dónde contactarme… y no esperen que no haya drama porque, en este va a ver mucho… lo cual a mí no me gusta… pero se me hace interesante._

 _Próximo Capitulo…_ _ **Las Mentiras Caen y Duelen**_


	4. Chapter 3: Las Mentiras Caen y Duelen

_**N1:**_

Los personajes mencionado aquí no me pertenecen, si no a la SM Entertainment, u otras empresas de música.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Las Mentiras Caen y Duelen**_

Al dia siguiente Hye estaba lista para ir a la escuela, estaba triste porque lo que pensaba no era real, además habia visto a su madre triste también, y supo que era su culpa, ya que al hacer eso le trajo recuerdos de su Oppa a su Omma, bajo y se encontró con su desayuno ya listo pero algo que la confundió es ver a su madre en pijama todavía.

– **¿No vas a ir a trabajar?-** pregunto, comenzando a comer su cereal

– **Eh no, hoy me voy a quedar aquí en la casa, apúrate con eso y te lavas los diente porque tu madrina no debe tardar con Chris para llevarte a la escuela-** la niña hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre de la hija de su madrina **–Deja de hacer eso Hye, no entiendo porque te cae mal, si es una niña bien portada-** le miraba

– **Eso es lo que crees-** susurro, terminando de comer su cereal **–Me voy a lavar los dientes-** subio de nuevo **–Si tan solo supieran que ella es una de las niñas que se burlan por no tener a mi Oppa-** decia al subir **–Pero no puedo decirlo, porque eso hara que mi madrina este triste-** se lavó los dientes rápido antes de bajar con su maleta de la escuela.

Cuando lo hizo vio a su madrina que platicaba con su Omma, vio a Chris sentada en la sala, jugaba con su teléfono pero escuchar que alguien se sentaba ahí también levanto la vista.

– **Miran a quien tenemos aquí, si no es otra más que la huerfanita-** se burlaba cruelmente

– **Cállate Chris-** le miro feo

– **No lo hare porque es la verdad, mira que escaparte para ir en busca de una estupidez-** se rio burlescamente, Hye suspiro y mejor decidió ignorarla

– **Ah… que bien vamos niñas-** sonrio Tae al encontrarla sentaditas en la sala sin pelear

– **Vamos madrina-** Hye camino hacia su madre para darle un beso y seguir a su madrina hacia afuera

– **Cuídate Hye, y no te metas en problemas-** le sonrio

– **Claro Omma-** salio de la mano de Taeyeon

Jessica decidió irse a dar un baño no sin antes levantar la cocina, para poder trabajar en algunos diseños, una cosa es que no vaya a trabajar y otra que se olvide de la nueva línea que necesita para el mes que viene, estuvo trabajando por dos horas antes que el timbre sonara, por lo que dejo que hacía para ir abrir, y cuando grande fue su sorpresa encontrarse a la cantante Choi Anna que la miraba incomoda.

– **Ah… Choi ¿Qué desea?-** pregunto

– **¿Puedo pasar?-** la castaña le miro

– **Claro, pase-** se hizo a un lado para que la otra pasara **– siéntese-** la otra lo hizo **– ¿Quiere algo de beber?-** le miro

– **Si por favor ¿tiene algo fuerte?** -pregunto mirando el lugar

– **Si… ¿un whisky está bien?-** la morena asintió **–ahora se lo traigo-** se fue hacia el bar que tenía ahí **–Señorita Anna me gustaría saber el porqué de su visita-** la morena recibió la copa y se le bebió de un jalón

– **No me llames Anna** -le dijo seria

– **¿Cómo le llamo entonces?-** la otra estaba desconcertada por la manera brusca de hablarle

– **Como en verdad me llamo, Kwon Yuri-** soltó, la diseñadora al escuchar ese nombre miro a la mujer frente a ella, y sintió que todo le daba vueltas y cayo desmayada.

La morena reacción antes de la otra se diera un buen golpe con el piso de la sala, la tomo en brazos y la acostó en el sillón, mientras se fue por todo la casa en busca de alcohol etílico para pasárselo en la nariz, lo encontró en el baño de la planta bajo, por lo que de inmediato lo abrió y se lo paso por la nariz de la otra mujer, que la verla quedo pálida.

– **No… no es verdad-** negaba Jessica

– **Es mejor que no hagas esfuerzo-** intento tocarla pero la otra se lo impidió, lo que la descoloco

– **No me toques, no lo hagas-** le miraba con esa mirada tan fría y seca

– **¿Por qué me miras así?-** pregunto la morena

– **¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que te vea?!-** grito levantándose del sillón

– **Jessica cálmate acabas de desmayarte no…-** intento de nuevo acercarse a ella ya que la vio que se tuvo que sujetar del sillón y tomarse la frente

– **¡Te dije que no te acercaras!-** volvió a gritar

– **No grites solamente quiero ayudarte-** la morena intentaba de nuevo

– **No quiero que me ayudes, eres una maldita mentirosa, no quiero nade de ti ¡por dios! Diez malditos años creyéndote muerta, ahora vienes y te presentas aquí diciendo quien eres, eres una estúpida Kwon, en estos años me he culpado de tu muerte, de que mi hija…-** dijo la morena apretó los puños

– **Nuestra hija, porque también es mía-** le reclamo

– **No, tú no eres nadie para ella, porque si fueras así no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, ayer, tuviste al oportunidad decir la verdad, decirle a Hye quien eres realmente pero no lo hiciste así que no vengas aquí, dejaste que mi hija creyera otra cosa, por eso no te quiero cerca, no tienes ya nada que hacer aquí, te odio Kwon-** le comenzó a golpearle el pecho de la otra con los puños **–Te odio-** Yuri intento detenerla, pero cuando lo iba hacer sintió como la otra se abrazaba a ella y comenzaba a llorar sobre su pecho, ella por instinto la abrazo contra ella **–Te odio, no sabes cómo te extrañe, como te llore cada noche de estos años-** seguía llorando.

La morena no sabía cómo toarse esa confesión ya que cuando decidió fingir su muerte fue por culpa de la diseñadora quien ahora le lloraba en su pecho, sentía una ola de sentimientos, buenos y malos a las vez, ya que por un lado estaba el resentimiento algo como el odio hacia Jessica y por el otro, su estúpido corazón que galopa con fuerza contra su pecho, haciéndole doler el mismo.

– **¿Por qué Yuri? ¿Por qué fingiste tu muerte?** -le reprochaba contra su pecho **– ¿no te importo el dolor que dejabas? ¿No pensaste en cuanto sufriríamos las personas que te amábamos?** -la cantante no lo soporto y aparto a la castaña de ella

– **Por supuesto que me importo, sabes como sufrí al ver a mi mejor amiga destrozada por mi muerte, verla llorar como jamás imagine, claro que se eso, porque es la misma forma que me sentí al dejarlas-** Jessica le miro

– **¿Y solo ella te importo? Que hay de mí, no viste lo destrozada que estaba, no, claro que no, porque tú te largaste, tu no viste como mi vida se desbarataba tras ese hecho, no lo viste, no estuviste aquí, para ver como perdía el deseo de vivir, quería morir igual que tú, quería estar junto a ti, poder retroceder el tiempo y cambiar mi maldita decisión, que me importara un estúpido pepino el dinero, el poder, solo quería volver hacia atrás y estar contigo, abrazada a ti, disfrutando de las cosas de la vida, pero no, no estabas…-** le miraba con fuego en la mirada

– **Eres una vil mentirosa, tú me crees al misma imbécil que te amo ¿verdad?-** cuando la morena dijo amo, la castaña sintió su pecho doler, eso quería decir que ya no sentía nada por ella

– **Yo no…-** intento decir algo pero la otra no la dejo

– **Pues para tu información ya no soy esa ingenua, la que hacia todo por ti, he cambiado y lo que soy ahora te lo debo a ti, no me creo que sufrieras mucho, si no más recuerdo tú fuiste la que me dejo, la que me engaño para después dejarme por un estúpido solo porque tenía el dinero, lo siento si no puedo creerte nada de lo que dices, porque desde que me traicionaste de esa manera todo lo que digas son mentiras-** la castaña enoja le lanzo una bofetada que tomo desprevenida a la otra que solo se llevó su mano a la mejilla afectada

– **¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? No me conoces Kwon Yuri, no me has viste en 10 años, los peores años de mi vida, no sabes que estuve a punto de morir-al decir eso la morena abrió los ojos –Si, estaba tan arrepentida, me culpaba de tu muerte, que un dia estando muy mal, tome una tijeras y me corte, si no fuera porque a Taeyeon y Tiff se les ocurrió venir a verme, si no, yo y Hye estaríamos muertas-** al decir eso la morena la agarró del brazo

– **Ibas a matar a mi bebe, querías quitarle el derecho de la vida-** la cantante el apretaba el brazo muy fuerte

– **¡Suéltame!-** intentaba soltarse porque le dolía

– **No lo voy hacer ¿Cómo te ibas atreves hacer semejante barbaridad?-** la diseñadora se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba

– **Eres una idiota, suéltame-** sin más logro empujar lejos de ella **–No, jamás haría algo como eso, no sabía que estaba embarazada, fue ahí donde me lo dijeron, y ese fue el momento más hermoso de mi vida, Hye fue el motivo porque el que salí de ese bache, por ella es que pude mirar hacia delante, porque aunque tú no estabas-** le miro mal **–Me quedaba un pedacito de ti en mi vientre…-** la morena apretó al mandíbula

– **Esto es tu culpa-** le señalo la cantante **–Si no fuera por tus estúpidas mentiras, yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de estar con mi hija, de verla nacer, de estar con ella cuando comenzó hablar a caminar, a ir a la escuela, tantas cosas me perdí, y todo por tu ambición-** Jessica la miro incrédula

– **Kwon Idiota, no solo es mi culpa, es tuya también… porque fuiste tú la que fingió su muerte, y no solo eso, hiciste que a la que considerabas tu mejor amiga fuera la que te encontrara muerta, no te imaginas lo que sufrió, cada noche desde hace diez años, despierta en la madrugada gritando tu nombre, sabes qué es eso, no, no lo sabes, todo sufrimos así que no vengas a reclamarme solo a mí, reclámate también a ti-** le apunto

– **Baja ese dedo Jung, no voy a seguir discutiendo, solo estoy aquí para decirte que quiero que Hye sepa la verdad, quiero convivir con ella, intentar recuperar estos años con ella-** la diseñadora apretó sus puños

– **No-** sentencio **–Tu no vas a estar cerca de mi hija, no lo voy a permitir-** lanzaba dagas con los ojos

– **Tengo todo el derecho es mi hija también, así que tu no me va a impedir que la vea, y si no me dejas hacerlo nos iremos ante la justicia-** la castaña rio

– **Ja, para la ley tú estás muerta, lo cual quiere decir que no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella-** la morena negó

– **Tal vez… pero Choi Anna está viva, y si quiero pido una prueba de maternidad, donde se compruebe que es mi hija, cuando eso pase voy hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para estar con ella-** la castaña sin más se acercó a Yuri

– **Tu no me la vas a quitar no lo permitiré, además que crees que diga el juez que se entere que eres una maldita mujeriega, no te bata con romper noviazgo o matrimonios en Londres, también quieres destruirá mí y tu hija-** la otra al escuchar eso sonrio

– **Te has informado de mí que bueno ¿acaso estas celosa?-** se acercó un poco más a la otra

– **¿Por qué demonios estaría celosa? Tú no eres nadie-** sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando mas hasta quedar muy pegaditas

– **Te conozco y lo estás-** sonrio

– **¡Cállate imbécil!-** la diseñadora se sonrojo.

El duelo de miradas que se daban hubieron hecho estallar todo un país, ya que echaban chispas, sin que ninguna se lo esperara, estaban enfrascándose en una batalla de bocas, sus lenguas luchaban por el control, ninguna supo quién comenzó, solo que el calor comenzaba a inundarles.

Sin más Yuri la cargo haciendo que enredara sus piernas en sus caderas y camino hacia la habitación de esta, ya que Jessica le iba dirigiendo mientras, seguían besándose, al llegar la morena abrió al puerta y la cerro aporreando la espalda de la diseñadora en esta.

La ropa comenzó a volar por todos lados, hasta que terminaron en la cama entregándose a la pasión, Yuri se movía entre las piernas de la castaña, que arañaba la espalda de la otra más cuando esta entro en ella, la cantante estaba segura que al otra no tardaría en llegar y más cuando le costaba moverse, ya que no entraba con tanta facilidad, y así fue minutos después Jess alcanzaba el clímax, para que la morena fuera después, cayendo sobre ella agotada completamente.

Pero eso no les impidió seguir disfrutándose, la rabia, la pasión, y por supuesto el amor que aun sentían la una por la otra, era lo único que se dejaba ver y escuchar ahí.

 _ **Escuela Elemental St Core…**_

Eran las 12 y todos ya estaban saliendo del Colegio, Hye salía ya que como siempre su madre ya debía estar ahí, casa que le sorprendió porque no estaba, no quería preocuparse, pero al ver que su madrina Tiff llegaba por Chris se acercó ella.

– **Nona-** le llamo

– **Hye-** le sonrio a la pequeña **– ¿Dónde está Jessica?-** le pregunto

– **Omma no ha venido por mí, y es raro ya que siempre ella siempre que salgo ya está esperándome-** obvio la chica del Eyes Smiles se preocupó

– **No te preocupes, vamos te llevare, seguro se durmió, ya sabes cómo es, más cuando se queda en casa a trabajar, recuerdas la última vez la encontramos durmiendo sobre tu montaña de ropa que nunca quieres doblar-** le recordó, haciendo a la pequeña sonrojarse, y a Chris sonreír con burla.

Quince minutos después la chica estacionaba enfrente de la casa la niña, Hay saco su juego de llaves que siempre llevaba en caso de emergencia, al entrar se dieron cuenta que en la sala habia un saco, un bolso que obvio no pertenecía a Jessica, también un vaso con algo de Whisky, a Tiffany le sorprendió, porque la diseñadora no era de beber si no era una copa de vino, por lo que intuyo que alguien estaba ahí.

– **Quédense aquí-** les ordeno a las dos niñas **–Voy a ver si estaba en su cuarto, si no, comenzaremos a buscarla por todos lados-** Hye asintió, y la hija de la de cabello caoba se sentaba no muy feliz en la sala

Tiffany camino silenciosamente hacia la habitación de su amiga, al abrir la puerta despacio se topó con la escena más tierna, que haya visto, después de la de ver a su Tae dormir por primera vez con su hija.

Ahí en la cama estaba la morena acostada completamente dormida, obvio concluyo Phany que estaba desnuda, sobre ella estaba Jessica en igual de condiciones, solo que se aferraba a la morena como no queriendo dejarla escapar, a Tiff podía gustarle la escena, pero sabía que no podían estar ai más tiempo, mas con Hye ya en la casa.

– **¡Jessica Jung!-** hablo fuertemente lo suficiente para despertar a las dos mujeres, que miraron confundidas antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba

– **¡¿Tiffany?!-** Jessica estaba alarmada reparando que estaba desnuda y en la cama con Yuri miraba aterrada a la conductora

– **Vístanse ¿tenemos que hablar? Olvidaste a Hye-** le informo, J inmediatamente se levantó e intento buscar su ropa pero al no hallarla mejor rebusco entre sus cajones.

Yuri no miraba nada, simplemente se tomaba la cara con las manos, sabía que habia cometido un error al acostarse con Jessica, pero no pudo evitar sentir ese deseo de poseerla de nuevo al ver la clara muestra de celos de su parte.

– **Yuri-** la castaña le llamo **–Toma-** le entrego una playera que en un pasado fuera de ella **–Ponte esto y bajemos-** la morena tomo la playera con el pants que le daba la otra, y se percató que era de ella, pero no dijo nada ya se enteraría del porque

No tardaron en bajar, ahí en la sala estaba Tiffany que las esperaba con las dos niñas, Hye al ver a su Omma bajar con la cantante frunció el ceño y más al ver a la otra mujer con la ropa que le habia dicho era de su Oppa.

– **Omma-** le miro seria **– ¿Por qué esa mujer tiene la ropa de Oppa?-** pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

La conductora al ver que su amiga tenía que explicarle algunas cosas a su hija, decidió mejor irse, n sin antes decirle que se verían para que le explicara cómo fueron las cosas.

– **Hye, hija-** le llamo al ver que la niña le miraba molesta con los brazos cruzada

– **Estoy esperando una respuesta-** comenzó a golpear su piececito contra el piso

Kwon se dio cuenta que al hacer eso dejaba ver el parecido con la diseñadora que alzo su ceja, para luego ponerse seria y mirar a su hija.

– **Quita esa cara Hye, voy a contestar a tu pregunta, le preste ropa a ella porque…-** la morena interrumpió

– **Bote mi copa sobre mí, y ella me la presto-** hablo nerviosa, la castaña miraba por lo que negó

– **¿Eso es verdad Omma?-** pregunto no muy convencida

– **Así es amor-** le dio una sonrisa, se acercó para abrazarla

– **No me toque, aún estoy molesta, me olvidaste** -le reprocho

– **Hija, lo siento… no fue mi intensión, yo…** -la niña negó

– **Creo que mi castigo será reducido-** hablo mirando a su madre

– **Eso sí que no, estas castigada por un mes, y no hay nada que haga que cambie de opinión así…-** Yuri sonrio

– **Creo que la niña tiene razón, tú la olvídate así que creo que ella debe ser recompensada con al menos la reducción de su castigo-** la morena sonrio, Hye asintió feliz de que tuviera alguien de su lado

– **Tú no tienes ningún derecho a opinar…-** pero la otra le miro

– **Claro que lo tengo, así obedece…** -la Ice Princess le fulmino **–Creo que si te estas tomando estas libertades es mejor que hables ya con ella y le expliques** -le señalo

– **¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo?-** pregunto la pequeña tras el pequeño enfrentamiento

– **Yo…-** la morena le miro

– **Amor, Anna tiene que hablar contigo, sé que te tomara de sorpresa lo que te va a decir, pero quiero que me prometas que escucharas hasta el final, y no sacaras conclusiones antes de tiempo como siempre haces-** la pequeña miro a su madre y después a la cantante

– **Está bien-** asintió **– ¿De qué quiere hablarme?-** la morena miro a la niña, después a la castaña que solo le dio una mueca en vez de sonrisa

– **Hye, yo…-** la cantante sabía que era hora que la pequeña supiera la verdad.

Jessica sabía que no sería fácil lo que estaba por enterarse, para ella tampoco lo era, y más ahora que se habia acostado con ella, la verdad es que el momento no lo pensó, la excitación al pelear hizo que no se parara a pensar y ahora se arrepentía, porque la verdad es que no quería que fuera así, aún estaba dolida por lo que habia pasado, no sabía que eso traería, pero tendría que asumir las consecuencias después.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Tercer capítulo… espero que les esté gustando, cual quiero cosas, ya saben dónde contactarme… y el drama comienza en el próximo capítulo._

 _Próximo Capitulo…_ _ **La Verdad y el Rechazo.**_


	5. Chapter 4: La Verdad y el Rechazo

_**N1:**_

Los personajes mencionado aquí no me pertenecen, si no a la SM Entertainment, u otras empresas de música.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: La Verdad y el Rechazo**_

La morena suspiro y miro a la pequeña Hye que estaba esperando que le dijeran algo, Yuri estaba por hablar hasta que una bola de pelos comenzó a mordisquearles los zapatos, cuando bajo la vista sintió una parte de su corazón estaba ahí, y no era para menos.

– **Hani pequeño-** lo abrazo fuertemente cuando lo levanto del suelo **–como te extrañe-** Hye veía eso extrañada, porque su perrito no ladraba, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con alguien que no conocía.

Recordó que su Omma le habia dicho que Hani amaba con locura a su madre morena, y que era a la única que le lamiaba la cara, y eso fue lo que le hizo reaccionar, y abrir los ojos como platos.

– **¡Mentirosa!-** chillo, eso hizo que Jessica le mirara y también la morena

– **Hye-** intento la diseñadora

– **No, no me toque-** miraba con fuego a la cantante **–Nos mentiste, negaste ser mi Oppa ayer… no, no puedes, te odio-** grito con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos

– **Hija-** Jess una vez más intento acercarse a ella

– **No-** se fue alejando más de ellas

– **Hye por favor escúchala, escúchanos… hija por favor-** la niña las miro

– **¿Que voy a escuchar? que Omma sabias que era ella, que me engañaron, las dos-** las señalaba

– **No, no es así… Hye déjanos explicarte, hija solo escúchanos-** J estaba con lágrimas ya en los ojos, Yuri suspiraba no esperaba que fuera fácil, pero le dolía la manera en que la pequeña las señalaba

– **Hye-** hablo, haciendo que Jesica se detuviera en la acción de poder acercarse a la pequeña **–Escúchanos, hay mucho que hablar, ahora no comprendes porque estas enojada… pero es necesario que me dejes decirte, que puedas saber la verdad-** la niña la miro y suspiro

– **Está bien-** les miro.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron en el sillón enfrente de la pequeña que esperaba que se dignaran a decir algo, pero las dos mujeres tenían miedo de la reacción d ela pequeña, Hye Yun era muy inteligente, ella misma dedujo que la morena en realidad era Yuri, así que hablarle con la verdad era lo más acertado.

– **Hija-** hablo J **–Yo no sabía que ella era Yuri, recuerdas que fuiste tú la que la mostro en la revista, ella vino está aquí porque vino a decírmelo, Hye hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber, recuerdas que te dije que ella habia muerto-** la niña asintió **–No te dije la verdad, porque no estabas preparada y ahora tampoco lo estás… pero es necesario, quiero que comprendas bien las cosas sin que nos juzgues como lo estás haciendo ahora-** la niña bajo la mirada sabiendo que era la verdad, la morena solo escuchaba lo que la otra intentaba decir

– **Te escucho-** hablo bajito pero las otras la escucharon

– **Veras… tu Oppa y yo manteníamos una relación, pero por querer tener algo más, por dejarme llevar por el dinero, la engañe** -cuando dijo eso la niña la miro haciendo a Jessica tragar fuertemente **–Le mentí, y lastime mucho-** miro a Yuri que no sabía que decir **–Le deje en el momento que más me necesitaba, la herí de la forma más cruel posible, y le deje por dinero-** decia con lágrimas en los ojos **–Ya la amaba, pero me deje guiar por el dinero y la ambición-** contaba

– **Pero… pero…-** le miraba **–La dejaste…-** susurro **–Ella murió o fingió su muerte ¿por qué tú la dejaste?-** pregunto

– **Si… ella-** no termino de decir porque la morena interrumpió

– **Hye… ella me dejo, pero yo tome la decisión de hacer creer a todos que habia muerto, fingí mi muerte porque quería irme, desaparecer para olvidar el dolor, pero ahora me doy cuenta que fue un error, no supe de ti, no hasta que llegaste a mi departamento diciendo que era tu Oppa, no estuve con tu Omma en el embarazo, no te vi nacer, no te vi comenzar a caminar, me perdí tantas cosas, por algo que yo decidí por algo que pensé que estaba bien, y ahora, estoy pagando por ella, Hye soy tu Oppa, y quiero…-** Hye la interrumpió

– **No eres nada mío-** grito molesta **–Y tú tampoco, les odio a las dos, me mintieron, es tu culpa que no la conociera, es tu culpa-** señalaba a diseñadora

– **Hye no…-** la niña las miraba con enojo

– **No las quiero, no las quiero…-** chillo, y sin que las otras pudieran hacer nada, la niña salía corriendo de la casa.

Yuri reacciono y corrió tras ella seguida de Jessica que se alarmo al ver correr a su pequeña, y más cuando esta cruzo la calle sin ver su camino, y pego un grito cuando vio venir un auto contra la pequeña, la morena ya habia logrado llegar hacia la pequeña, la tomo en brazos para arrojarse hacia la otra cera, cayendo la morena amortiguando el golpe hacia su hija que se escondió en su pecho por el susto.

– **Hye Yun-** corrió la diseñadora hacia donde estaban las dos tiradas.

El auto que intento en vano frenar logro hacer unos metros adelante, pero inmediatamente fue hacia ellas para ver que habia pasado.

– **¿Están bien? Les juro que intente detener el auto, me salió de la nada, de verdad…-** el pobre hombre estaba asustado

– **Ey tranquilo-** la morena se levantó con un poco de dificultas ya que ella fue la que recibió todo el golpe de la caída **–Fue un accidente, no se preocupe-** le dio una media sonrisa

– **En verdad yo…-** la diseñadora negó

– **Fue un accidente, una imprudencia de mi hija, le pido una disculpa-** el señor negó, se despidió y les dijo que tuvieran más con la pequeña.

Algunas personas estaban ahi viendo lo que habia pasado, varias de esta grababan, y sabia la morena que en pocas horas estaría en internet, pero poco le importaba, su hija estuvo a punto de ser atropellada, y le importaba más ese hecho, que el salir en las noticias.

– **Hay que llevarla adentro-** hablo la castaña

– **Ok-** la siguió hacia el interior.

Entraron pero la pequeña aun temblaba en los brazos de su morena madre, Jessica se acercó sentándose a un lado de Yuri y acariciándole el cabello de su pequeña, mientras escuchaba lo sollozos de la pequeña, y como si fueran una familia, ahí estaban las tres unidas en un abrazo, quien la vieran no dudaría que eran muy unidas.

– **Hye-** le llamo J

– **No…-** inmediatamente se levantó de la morena **–No quiero verlas, a ninguna de ustedes, váyanse…-** corrió, pero esta vez a su cuarto

Jessica se llevó las manos al rostro antes dejarse caer en el sillón, Yuri veía a la castaña y si ella se sentía pésima no sabía cómo debería estar pasándolo la diseñadora.

– **Jessica-** se acercó a ella e intento tocarla, pero la castaña se lo impidió

– **No me toques-** pidió **–Eso no es lo que pensabas hace rato-** escupió

– **Eso fue un error, el cual no volveré a cometer** -le miro fríamente

– **Estoy de acuerdo…-** apretó la mandíbula, aunque no lo quisiera admitir le habia dolido escuchar eso de la castaña

– **Mira Yuri, nada está bien ahora, Hye ahora está enojada, molesta, se siente traicionada por las dos, y es verdad la lastimamos con lo que acabamos de decirle muchas verdades que aún no asimila, es mejor que te vayas, no es buen momento…-** la morena le miro seria

– **Si crees que puedes decirme que hacer, te equivocas, voy a estar cerca de mi hija, tu no me lo impedirás… ahora que se de ella, nada ni nadie me hara alejarme-** la diseñadora se levantó para enfrentarla

– **Eres una idiota Kwon, no me refería que te alejaras de ella, simplemente que por ahora, ella necesita espacio, y nosotras también, y creo que necesitaremos ayuda profesional-** la morena asimilo que decia la otra

– **Me parece lo mejor, Jessica me voy a ir… pero quiero que me mantengas al tanto de lo que pasa con Hye Yun, sé que no tenemos el mejor historial juntas, pero es mi hija… y yo quiero estar para ella-** la castaña asintió

– **Lo hare, no puedo prohibírtelo, menos ahora… ya eres parte de esto-** la morena se acercó y la abrazo contra ella

– **Gracias-** le susurro en el oído

– **¿Por qué?-** pregunto al separarse de un incómodo abrazo

– **Por darme una hermosa hija** -fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

– **Babo-** la diseñadora estaba roja tras lo dicho por la otra

 _ **/YulSic/**_

Habia pasado seis semanas, Choi An-na se habia presentado en cinco conciertos en corea, y le habia ido demasiado bien, la verdad es que habia terminado su gira ahí, ya que ahora quería preocuparse por su hija, y es que no habia habido avances con ella, Jessica estaba preocupada por eso, por lo mismo habia sacado cita con una de las mejores Psicólogas de Corea.

Choi Sooyoung una reconocida Psicoterapeuta, estaba esperando que llegara su última cita, la verdad es que el dia no habia sido muy cansado, us pacientes solo querían ser escuchados y no habia mucho que hacer que solo hacerlos sentir escuchados.

– **Ey Sunny-** le llamo a su asistente

– **Dígame doctora-** hablo la bajita

– **Sunny en que quedamos** -le miro

– **Lo siento doc… digo Sooyoung** -le dio una sonrisa apenada

– **Bien, así me gusta… ¿ya llego la señora Kwon?-** pregunto

– **Si están afuera-** contesto

– **Muy bien hazlas pasar-** pidió

– **Por supuesto-** salio la chica y Soo sonrio, como le gustaba esa chica

Jessica, Yuri y una enojada Hye Yun entraban, la pequeña se sentó en una de las illas que estaban enfrente del escritorio de la doctora, Yuri cedió el lugar a la diseñadora.

– **Bueno soy la Doctora Choi, me gustaría hablar primero con la pequeña, quiero que me cuente que es eso que la está molestando, porque hay algo que no le agrada y lo puedo notar-** hablo mirando a la pequeña que no decia nada **–Espérenos afuera, en unos momentos hablare con ustedes, Sunny-** llamo a la chica bajita **–Llévelas afuera ofréceles algo de beber mientras termino con la pequeña-** la otra asintió e hizo lo que le dijo su jefa.

Cuando se quedó solo con Hye, la pequeña no la miraba pero ya no tenía esa mirada de rencor ni de estar enojada, Sooyoung decidió que debería saber porque su cambio.

– **Hye-** le llamo, la castañita la miro **–Podrías decirme que está mal, que sientes… quiero ayudar-** le miro con una sonrisa para darle confianza

– **Ellas me mintieron, mi Omma engaño a Oppa y por eso el mintió acerca de su muerte, yo crecí sin el, porque el decidió que fuera así-** la psicóloga la escuchaba

Hye contaba todo con detalles de lo que habai pasado el último mes, Soo escuchaba atentamente todo lo que la pequeña sacaba a relucir, la verdad es que estaba impresionada y es que una pequeña de casi diez años, hablaba como si tuvieran más de 20, la madurez con la que se mostraba, la sorprendida de sobremanera la verdad es que no se imaginaba que ella pudiera decirle muchas cosas.

Tardo unos veinte minutos con la pequeña y dedujo que era lo que realmente le molestaba de la situación en la que estaba, por eso mismo le dijo a las madres de la pequeña que pasaran.

– **Hye, mira yo hablare con ellos ahora, así que tú te quedaras con Sunny un rato-** la niña asintió pero sin mirar a las dos mujeres que la miraba con tristeza **–Pasen-** las otras obedecieron **–Bien les seré sincera, la pequeña está bien, muy madura para su edad, me ha contado absolutamente todo, ella sabe que no debería estar así con ustedes, pero tiene miedo, ya que todo lo que le dijeron en realidad si le afecto aunque no lo quiera admitir, escuche muchas mentiras de ustedes hacia ella, así que en eso trabajaremos, sé que no están juntas, y ella lo sabe, Hye dice que no le importaría que volvieran solo que o quiere tener que elegir si en dado caso se separan-** Yuri miro a Jessica

– **No creo que eso pase, reconozco que tengo la culpa de esa reacción, pero no pienso separar a mi hija de su otra madre-** aseguro

– **Me gusta escuchar eso, bueno ahora, lo que hay que tratar es que-** la doctora comenzó a explicarle que era lo que quería trabajar con las dos.

Media hora después se despedían de ahí, ya que la siguiente semana tenían otra vez cita, cuando caminaban hacia la salida, Jessica se mareo y si no fuera por la rápida reacción de la morena hubiera terminado en el suelo.

– **Sica-** le llamo, sosteniéndola contra ella

– **Omma-** Hye estaba asustada

– **Estoy bien, estoy bien-** decia, pero aún seguía dándole vueltas la cabeza

– **No lo estás, no es la primera vez que te pasa esta semana Jung, lo he visto como muchas vece, asique esta vez no aceptare un no como respuesta, porque ahora mismo consultaremos a un doctor-** le dijo seria la cantante, la diseñadora intento protestar pero fue callada de nuevo.

Así es como terminaron en la sala de espera del hospital ya que una enfermera se llevó a la bella castaña para que se le hiciera los análisis que el medico habia pedido para descartar cualquier cosas.

– **¿Va estar bien Omma?-** pregunto la niña

– **Por supuesto Hye, Omma lo va a estar, es una mujer fuerte-** le sonrio, la niña asintió

Diez minutos la diseñadora volvió un tanto molesta porque le tuvieron que sacar sangre, esperaron por veinte más para que los resultados estuvieran listos, así que cuando el doctor les llamo de nuevo entraron las tres.

– **Me alegro que este acompañada de su familia, porque creo que esta noticia les caerá muy bien-** el doc les miraba y ellas a el

– **¿Que tiene?-** pregunto Yuri

– **No sea impaciente señora Choi-** la morena frunció el ceño **–Lo que tiene su hermosa esposa es algo muy hermoso para una familia con ustedes, bueno, pues mis felicitaciones…-** les miro, Yuri y Jessica querían protestar ante el hecho que el doctorcito creyera que son esposas, pero callaron al escuchar lo siguiente **–serán mamas-** soltó con una sonrisa

– **¿Qué?-** el grito de las dos se escuchó por casi todo el hospital

– **Eso es imposible-** la castaña se llevó la mano a la cara **–Eso no…-** miro a la morena que parecía estar en shock

– **Así es señoras, la prueba sale positiva tiene mes y medio de gestación, seis semanas…-** veía los análisis

En eso imágenes de esa mañana se reproducen en la cabeza de las dos, sus miradas chocan y saben que lo que el doctor dice es verdad, no saben que sentir por una parte sienten felicidad, otro bebe de ambas, pero por otro lado, no están juntas, están lejos de estarlo, su relación solo se basa en Hye, y es por ella que mantiene la cordialidad, pero que harán con eso.

El medico les da algunas indicaciones de lo que tiene que hacer durante este primer trimestre, le da vitaminas y le manda a poner su Td, le dice que comer, y algunas cosas más, Yuri atenta a todo eso, perdió una oportunidad con su hija que esta seria durante toda la consulta, pero tiene esa oportunidad para poder vivir todo junto a la castaña, sabe que no será fácil, y que la otra tampoco está muy a gusto, pero no se dará por vencida, ahora no es solo Hye, también esta esté bebe que viene en camino.

Jessica se siente mal, no sabe porque, o si pero no lo quiere ver, otro bebe de la persona que ama, pero esta vez si estará con ella, pero a la vez no, siente que esto solo acarreara más problemas, aún no está resuelto lo de Hye y este nuevo bebe, las cosas no serán fáciles, puede ver a Yuri que tiene la cara seria pero sabe que por el destello en los ojos, se siente feliz, y por eso ella también lo está, está embarazada, lleva otro bebe, otro fruto de su amor.

Para Hye esa noticia fue una sorpresa, pero no evito que en su interior saltara de alegría ya que tendrían hermanito o hermanita, pero algo que le preocupaba era y ahora que harían, sus madres no estaban juntas y estaban muy lejos de estarlo, pero ahora no solo era ella también estaba ese bebe que venía, así que ella ayudaría para que estuvieran juntas.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Cuarto capítulo… espero que les esté gustando, cual quiero cosas, ya saben dónde contactarme… y el drama comienza en el próximo capítulo._

 _Próximo Capitulo…_ _ **Planes y Lo siento**_


	6. Chapter 5: Planes y Lo siento

_**N1:**_

Los personajes mencionado aquí no me pertenecen, si no a la SM Entertainment, u otras empresas de música.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Planes y Lo siento**_

Solo han pasado dos días desde que les dieron la noticia del embarazo y las cosa no pueden ir peor, y no de la mala manera, si no que una morena estaba teniendo malas mañanas, como ahora que al solo abrir sus ojos tuvo que correr al baño para devolver todo, Yoona que ya estaba despierta e iba a despertarla, entro preocupada al escucharla.

– **Yuri-** le llamo al verla salir del baño pálida **– ¿estás bien?-** pregunto al verla recostarse en su cama

– **Sí, solo me siento mareada y con algo de nauseas-** la otra solo la miro

– **No me está gustando esto, ya son dos días que te estoy viendo con esto, así que ahora mismo nos vamos para el médico, no es normal que amanezcas así con ascos, mareos y vómitos-** la morena cerro los ojos, era hora de decirle a su amiga que sería tía

– **Yoong-** le llamo, esta le miro cuando se sentó en la cama

– **No Yuri, vamos a ir aunque no quieres-** la morena negó

– **No es eso-** le dijo

– **¿Entonces qué?-** pregunto

– **Veras… ummm… recuerdas que te conté que habia estado con Jessica-** la otra asintió **–Bueno, veras…-** se rasco la cabeza **–Está embarazada-** soltó de golpe, Yoona abrió los ojos y boca enormemente

– **Eso… ella, tu…-** la chica estaba que no se lo creía

– **Si… está esperando un hijo mío-** confeso

– **¡Oh por dios!-** chillo, Seo que estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno corrió hacia ahí

– **¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto al entrar y encontrar a su novia abrazando fuertemente a la cantante, mientras lloraba

– **Seo, amor-** soltó a Yul para ir abrazar a la recién llegada **–Seremos tías-** soltó a un sollozando, la menor no entendía

– **¿Cómo?-** miro a la morena para luego mirar a su novia

– **Yuri va a tener otro bebe con Jessica-** contesto

– **¿Yuri?-** la morena

– **Jessica está embarazada, nos lo confirmaron hace dos días-** contesto, y les conto todo lo que habia pasado **–Y desde ese momento he empezado con las náuseas y vómitos en la mañana-** hizo puchero

Platico un poco más ante de darse un baño y bajar a comer algo ligero ya que tampoco podía recibir cualquier cosa porque le sentaba mal, se apuró ya que quería ir a hablar con Jessica, sabía que Hye estaba en la escuela y la diseñadora estaría en su oficina, así que era momento de que platicaran acerca de lo que iban hacer, salio y se dirigió hacia la empresa de la castaña, cuando llego la secretaria la reconoció de inmediato.

– **¡Wow!-** le miro

– **Buenos días-** saludo

– **Buenos días-** le sonrio

– **Me gustaría ver a la señorita Jung-** pidió

– **Sí, ahora le aviso ¿tiene cita?-** pregunto aun embobada

– **No, la verdad es que…-** en eso la puerta de la diseñadora se abrió

– **Hyuna, necesito que me traigas el contrato de los inversionistas de Francia…-** en eso levanto la mirada para toparse con la mirada café de la cantante **–Yul…. Ummm Anna-** saludo al ser consciente de su asistente

– **Jess, ammm vine para hablar, pero si estas ocupada será en otra ocasión-** la diseñadora vio como la pelinegra intentaba irse, también capto como mirada de sus asisten para la otra madre de sus hijos

– **An-** se acercó a ella y entrelazo sus manos **–Pasemos a mi oficina, realmente lo otro puede esperar-** le sonrio, la morena se perdió en esa sonrisa que no vio como la mirada de Hyuna se frunza el ceño.

– **Oh…-** dice cuando se da cuenta que su jefa y la recién llegada tiene algo, sonríe con travesura, así que sin más saca el cel, tomo una foto de las dos entrando y luego lo postea en todas sus redes sociales

* _Nuestra cantante Choi An-na tiene conquista, se le ha visto con la reconocida diseñadora Jessica Jung, y al parecer se conocen desde hace mucho*_

Termina de escribir y adjunta la foto que les tomo tomadas de la mano, al entrar a la oficina de la diseñadora, rio porque aunque la morena le haya parecido hermosa, sabía que ya tenía dueña.

 _ **Londres, Inglaterra…**_

Una rubia estaba vaciando su segunda botella de vino, estaba completamente deshecha, y cuando vio esas notificaciones donde decia, que cierta morena tenia conquista, lo único que pudo hacer fue arrojar su celular lejos.

– **¡Maldita!-** grito bebiendo **–Por tu maldita culpa, Jade me dejo, y tú disfrutando como una puta cualquiera, te juro Kwon Yuri que te arruinare como tú lo hiciste conmigo-** decia mientras, estaba decidida a irse a Corea para arruinarle la vida a la otra morena.

 _ **Seúl, Corea…**_

Jessica habia hecho pasar a la morena dentro de su oficina, al principio se sentía un poco incómodo, por lo que la morena decidió romper el silencio.

– **Jess-** le llamo

– **Dime-** contesto seria

– **Necesito, yo… no puedo más… en verdad-** sin más se acercó a la otra **–Te amo, aun te amo, no he dejado de hacerlo, por favor… yo, sé que cometí una estupidez al hacerme pasar por muerta, pero me lastimaste mucho, fui cobarde porque en vez de afrontar las cosas como son, hice mal, pero ahora tengo esta oportunidad, digo tenemos esta oportunidad, Hye es la prueba de nuestro amor, y este pequeño que crece dentro de ti también lo es, quiero que lo intentemos Sica, quiero estar ahí para ti, quiero poder esta vez estar contigo en todo momento, quiero ir a las consultas, quiero cumplirte cualquier antojo, no sé hasta no me importaría que te enojaras más de la cuenta por cualquier cosa, solamente con estar contigo me haría feliz, por favor…-** le miraba, lo que no espero es ver a la diseñadora con lágrimas en los ojos

– **Si…-** dijo tratando de no llora

– **Si ¿Qué?-** pregunto

– **Que lo intentemos, te amo… te amo, fui tonta al hacer esa estupidez, creer que el dinero me haría feliz, cuando realmente todo lo que necesitaba eras tú, y aunque me dolió que fingieras tu muerte, me diste lo mejor de mi vida, y ahora me estás dando otro hijo, este que nos unirá más, intentémoslo, hagamos que esto funcione-** la morena no pudo evitar sonreír antes de acercarse completamente

– **Te amo mi Sica-chu-** le acaricio la mejilla

– **Te amo mi Pearl Black-** sin más se unieron en un beso.

Beso que fue subiendo de tono, ya que ahora la diseñadora estaba sobre su escritorio con la morena entre sus piernas, se besaban sin importar nada, la morena ya habia logrado subirle un poco el vestido de color blanco que llevaba esa mañana la diseñadora, por lo que ahora tenía más libertad para poder acariciar sus esbeltas piernas.

La coreana-americana no perdió tiempo y logro desabrochar todo los botones de estaba y estaba por quitársela con ayuda de la morena, cuando la puerta de su oficina fue abierta, haciéndolas separar del beso, y quedando estáticas al ver quien las miraba.

– **Taeyeon-** dijeron las dos, mientras la morena se alejaba colocándose su blusa, mientras la diseñadora baja de su escritorio y se acomodaba el vestido

– **¿No van tratar de excusarse?-** pregunto cerrando la puerta tras de si

– **Eh…-** se miraron las dos **–Es que…-** la cantante les miro un tanto confundida

– **No-** contesto fríamente Jess **–La que tiene algo que decir eres tu ¿Por qué entras a mi oficina sin golpear?-** le miro

– **No lo hice, realmente ustedes estaban en sus cosas que no oyeron todo el ruido que hice al pelearme con esa tal Hyuna, la muy zorra no quería dejarme entrar dijo que ustedes estaban muy entretenidas aquí a dentro, y claro que lo pude comprobar, así que le di un golpe y entre, y ya saben cómo las encontré-** sonrio

– **¡Yah!-** le miro la americana mal **–Ya como sea ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-** pregunto

– **Quiero que me digas ¿cuándo me iba a decir que estaba con ella?-** la castaña le miro

– **No te creo nada, así que dime la verdad-** le pidió seria

– **Bien** -la más baja les miro seriamente **–Estoy aquí, porque Hye llego a mi casa, no sé como pero lo hizo, la cuestión es que ella me dijo algo que no quise creer, dijo acerca de que ella era realmente su Oppa, no le creí, digo ella lo negó hace un poco tiempo, pero luego dijo algo acerca de un hermanito, y no sé qué más, porque estaba muy enojada que se encerró en el cuarto con Chris, ¿me explicas porque mi ahijada llego de esa manera a mi casa?-** la diseñadora negó y la morena suspiro

– **Tae… por favor, quiero que nos escuches… tienes que tener la mente abierta, y no reacciones como sueles hacerlo-** la castaña le pidió, la bajita le miro confusa pero asintió

– **Empiecen…-** pidió sentándose en una de las sillas

– **Todo lo que dijo Hye Yun es verdad, veras… ella…-** miro a la morena que le miro y le hizo una señal que entendiera que ella hablaría

– **Taeyeon-** le miro levantándose de donde estaba **–Lo que Jessica quiere decir, es que no me llamo Choi An-na, si no que mi verdadero nombre es Kwon Yuri-** al decir eso, pudo ver como la cara de la productora se transformaba, no podía decir cómo, pero paso de estar seria, a feliz, para después tener una cara neutra, y por último, solo sintió un golpe que la derrumbo

– **Yuri-** la diseñadora grito e intento ayudarla

– **No Sica, sabes que no debes hacer esfuerza-** le recordó, ya que la otra intentaba que tomara su mano para levantarla, Taeyeon que estaba por ir de nuevo para golpear se detuvo de golpe

– **¿Estas embarazada?-** pregunto

– **Sí, te lo íbamos a decir, solo estamos esperando el tiempo necesario, Hye lo sabe porque estaba con nosotras cuando nos dieron la noticia, Taeyeon lo siento-** pidió **–No lo digas, la que se tiene que disculpar es esa-** miro a la morena ferozmente

– **Taeyeon-** le llamo, limpiando la sangre que salía de su labio – **Sé que en este momento debes estar odiándome, y no estoy pidiendo que me perdones no ahora, y no sé qué si en algún momento puedas hacerlo, pero deseo que eso pase, quiero recuperar a mi amiga, sé que cometí la estupidez de fingir mi muerte, y sé que fuiste tú la que me encontraste, eso fue algo que yo sabía que pasaría, porque si tú me encontrabas todos lo creerían, y sé que para ti fue lo peor, y por mi culpa has tenido muchos problemas en olvidar-** la bajita no le miro simplemente intento retener sus lágrimas **–Lo siento tanto Tae, lo siento tanto, Byun, perdóname-** sin detenerse más la cantante la abrazo fuertemente, por un momento la bajita se resistió pero después la abrazo muy fuerte

– **Te extrañe Yul, te extrañe mi hermana…-** no se contuvieron las dos a la hora de llorar, Jessica no supo si era por el embarazo o porque en verdad eso la hizo llorar, pero ahora estaba tratado de ocultar las lágrimas que caían libre en su rostro

– **Quiero que esto quede claro-** dijo Taeyeon después de unos minutos tras separarse de Yul **–Aun no te perdono, nos hiciste sufrir mucho, no sé si en un futuro cercano lo haga, pero creo que podemos comenzar de nuevo, ya no somos las mismas, hemos cambiado en estos últimos años-** le miro aun con los ojos llorosos

– **Lo sé-** le dio una sonrisa, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Jess **–Te perdiste de mucho Yuri** -le señalo **–No estuviste en el nacimiento de mi hija, no viste crecer a tu ahijada, y no solo eso, no supiste que tendrías un hijo como siempre soñaste** -la morena suspiro

– **Sí, y por mis decisiones me perdí la vida de mi hija, la cual me odia, pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido, y un nuevo bebe en camino-** sonrio ante eso, Jessica negó

– **Yo siempre supe morena que tenías buena puntería** -rio **–Por a la primera vez de estar juntas de nuevo, ya la preñaste-** Jessica le fulmino con la mirada y Yuri solo rio y negó.

Platicaron un poco más, Taeyeon un no se creía que su mejor amiga que creyó muerta estuviera viva frente a ella, y no solo eso sino que estaba con Jessica en la espera de un segundo bebe, rio… porque la verdad para que negarlo estaba feliz por un lado, pero por el otro no podía dejar de pensar que la morena jugo con ellas, y la hizo sufrir mucho a todas, pero también sabe que la otra lo hizo de igual manera.

Taeyeon les dijo que debían tener una plática muy seria con Hye, ya que la pequeña no podía estar escapándose cuando se le diera la gana, que toda acción tenía una reacción, por lo que Jessica sabiendo que ya no haría nada esa dia, decidió con Yuri ir por su hija a la casa de la productora, que le dijo que Tiffany no sería nada comparada con ella, Yuri rio pero también tenía un poco de nervios ya que la chica del Eyes Smiles podía ser peor que la Tae.

Cuando llegaron y entraron se encontraron con Tiff que le recibió con una sonrisa que cambio al darse cuenta que su mujer habia llorado, y que la morena tenía el labio hinchado.

– **¿Qué le hiciste a mi Tae?-** pregunto mirándola mal

– **Mejor dicho que me hizo ella a mí-** señalo su boca

– **Deja de quejarte, bien te lo tenías merecido por embarazar a mi amiga-** Tiff al escuchar eso, abrió los ojos y miro a la diseñadora que negó

– **Merecido te lo tenías-** le señalo

– **¿Por qué ahora todos están en mi contra?-** la cantante hizo reir a todos.

Jessica comenzó hablar, pero Yuri pidió ser ella quien le dijera a Tiffany, la cual solo se encogió de hombros, diciendo que ya lo sabía que la vez que las encontró en el cuarto de la Ice Princess como a la otra se le llego a conocer, y vio el tatuaje que la morena se habia hecho como regalo a Sica la cual sonrio de oreja a oreja al saber que su morena jamás pensó en quitárselo, pero eso no evito que le diera tremenda cachetada para que supiera que no estaba perdonada, pero también un abrazo tras la noticia que estaba un bebe en camino.

– **¡Fany-ah! Tienes la mano pesada-** se quejaba la morena con la mano de la otra en la cara

– **Ni que lo diga-** apoyo Taeyeon la cual recibió una mirada fulminante de su esposa

– **Ya dejemos eso, y mejor díganos donde esta nuestra hija-** Tiff negó

– **Vengan está en el cuarto con Chriss-** sonrio la chica del Eyes Smiles

Subieron hacia la segunda planta para buscarla, lo que no esperaban es escuchar la manera en que la pequeña hija del Taeny trataba a la del YulSic.

– **Ni creas que porque tu madre muerta apareció dejaras de ser una huerfanita-** recordó **–Siempre serás una niña no querida, tu madre fingió su muerte porque no te quería, dime como alguien podría querer a alguien tan fea como tú-** sin más le empujo lo que ocasiono que Hye cayera y comenzara a llorar

Las mujer que se encontraban ahí al escuchar todo lo que habia pasado entraron para encontrar a Hye Yun llorando, y Chris mirándola con indiferencia

– **Kim-Hwang Chris-** Taeyeon y Tiff hablaron al mismo tiempo, la niña las miro con miedo y más al ver a su madrina de brazos cruzados mirándola decepcionada al igual que la de sus madres

– **Omma-** intentó, pero Fany negó

– **No ¿desde cuándo?-** pregunto

– **Ummm…-** les miro

– **¿Desde cuándo la tratas así? Es por eso que ella no quiere juntarse contigo ¿verdad?-** la niña bajo la cabeza – **Chris, estamos muy decepcionadas de ti, no te criamos para eso-** Hye escuchaba todo escondida en el cuello de su madre morena, ya que cuando entraron, Yuri lo primero que hizo con Jess fue ir con su hija

– **Quiero irme a casa-** pidió con voz rota

– **Por supuesto bebe-** contesto Jessica **–Tiff, Taeyeon, nos iremos a casa… necesitamos hablar con ella y ustedes con Chris-** las otras dos asintieron

Salieron de la casa sin decir más, la morena les hizo subir en su coche y partieron con dirección a la casa de la diseñadora, entraron pero Hye en ningún momento intento bajarse de su Oppa.

– **Hye amor-** le llamo la castaña, la niña salio de su escondite **– ¿Por qué jamás dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Chris te decia esas cosas?-** pregunto, la niña miro a la morena y luego a su Omma

– **Porque no quería que las nonas estuvieran tristes-** dijo bajando la mirada

– **Están parecida a ti en sentimientos Yul** -la morena sonrio

– **Lo sé, pero tiene tu carácter-** se sonrieron, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la pequeña

– **¿Están juntas?-** pregunto dudosa

– **Si-** contestaron con una sonrisa, la pequeña sin más les abrazo **– ¿Te parece bien?-** le miraron

– **Sí, estoy feliz seres una familia** -las mujeres sonrieron

– **Por supuesto amor, seremos la familia que siempre debimos ser-** aseguro Yuri y Jessica asintió.

Sabían que no sería fácil, pero estaban yendo por buen camino, y eso era lo único que les importaba, además de tener un enemigo que quería venganza.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Cuarto capítulo… espero que les esté gustando, cual quiero cosas, ya saben dónde contactarme… y el drama comienza en el próximo capítulo._

 _Próximo Capitulo…_ _ **Viaje a Londres**_


	7. Chapter 6: Viaje a Londres

_**N1:**_

Los personajes mencionado aquí no me pertenecen, si no a la SM Entertainment, u otras empresas de música.

 ** _Lamento la demora, no prometeré que no tardare para la próxima, porque no pueda cumplirlo, lo que si, es que no voy a abandonar ninguna de mis historia, pienso terminarlas todas._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Viaje a Londres…**_

Dos semanas desde que la chicas están juntas como una verdadera pareja, lo mismo desde que la morena se fue a vivir con su de nuevo novia, la verdad es que nadie podía estar más feliz que Hye ya que tenía sus madres juntas y felices, además con la llegada de su hermanito, que más podía pedir.

Ese dia era domingo familiar por lo tanto saldrían a dar un paseo por la ciudad, la idea habia sido de Hye Yun porque quería salir con ellas para pasar un dia entre las tres, pero su mala suerte es que en el parque de diversiones se habían topado con las TaeNy que se acercaron un poco tímidas y apenadas, ya que desde lo pasado con Chris y Hye no habían vuelto a coincidir, pero Taeyeon y Tiff habían estado hablando con las dos, pero preferían evitar que las pequeñas estuvieran sola y comenzaran otra pelea.

Aunque no sabían que en la escuela ahora era Hye quien prácticamente ignoraba la presencia de la otra, ya que dejo de tomarle importancia, por lo que cada vez que está cerca simplemente da la media vuelta y se va, en el salón de clases prefiera leer que mirarla, eso ocasiono que Chris intentara llamar la atención de ella haciéndole bromas pesadas a la que la otra ni caso le hacía y se iba con su nueva amiga que habia hecho.

– **Tiff, Tae-** saluda Yuri con una sonrisa con la mano de su novia entre las de ella

– **Yul-** le sonrieron

– **¿Pasando el dia juntas?-** pregunto Jess

– **Si, decidimos salir un poco hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos –por lo que veo ustedes también-** les miro

– **¿Ey Hye no vas a saludar?-** pregunto Tiff al ver a la niña un poco tímida

– **Noona-** salio detrás de su madre morena para abrazar a la del Eyes Smiles y después a la más baja

Pero todas se dieron cuenta que ignoraba a la hija de las TaeNy la cual tenía cara de frustración, por lo que solo se miraron sin saber qué hacer, Hye era consiente que sus madres querían pasar tiempo con su Noonas y no lo hacían era por ellas, así que tragándose su orgullo se acercó a Chris bajo la atenta mirada de las cuatro mujeres.

– **Hola-** le saludo

– **Eh… hola-** contesto un poco confundida que le estuviera hablando

Las mujeres al ver que las niñas comenzaban hablar, ellas también entablaron una conversación, Hye se dio cuenta que platicaban mientras caminaba y que no podían escucharla.

– **Ni te creas, solo te hable, para que nuestras madres pudieran pasar tiempo juntas, no lo hice porque quisiera hacerlo, no quiero que por nuestros problemas estén separadas, si tengo que hacerme tu falsa amiga para que eso pase lo hare-** le dijo no dejándola decir nada a la otra cuando ya caminaba hacia sus madres fingiendo la mejor de las sonrisas

– **Babo-** sintió un dolor en el pecho Chris antes de alcanzarla fingiendo estar feliz

Pasaron una tarde amena poniéndose al corriente de lo que habia pasado esas semanas, en eso estaban cuando el celular de la morena sonó, por lo que contesto disculpándose.

– **Bueno-** hablo **–Yoong-** contesto, no sabía porque pero esa llamada no le gustaba nada **– ¿Qué?-** casi grita **–Ok… voy hablar con Sica y te llamo, si, lo más seguro es que necesites conseguir dos boletos más o mejor cinco, creo que ciertas amigas estarán encantadas de ir, si… no te preocupes una vez estemos ahí solucionare el problema con ella, si… creo que se merece una disculpa…. Si no vemos-** colgó y regreso hacia donde estaban las demás esperándola

Recorrieron un poco más el parque de diversiones hasta que Hye dijo tener hambre así que se dirigieron hacia el área de restaurantes, donde ordenarían la comida, y mientras esta llegaba, Yuri aprovecho para hablarles de llamada.

– **Sé que se preguntan quién me llamo-** miro a su mujer, Jessica en verdad quería saber porque la llamada habia dejado un poco intranquila ya que habia visto la mirada de su novia

– **Eh… si quieres contarnos está bien-** hablo Tae mirándola

– **Bien era Yoona mi manager, me ha dicho que tengo que viajar a Londres, ya que hay algunos problemas que tengo que resolver-** obviamente cuando dijo eso Jessica le miro con una mirada gélida que le hubiera hecho hacerse encima pero ya la conocía así que solo negó **–pero he hablado con ella, y le solicite una pasajes extras-** miro a su novia – **Quiero que tú y Hye vengan conmigo, no sé cuánto tiempo este ahí por lo que me gustaría que fueran-** Sica solo sonrio dando a entender que era más que obvio que aceptaba **–Y le tiendo la invitación a ustedes, podrían pasar una vacaciones ahora que las niña salgan por fin de curso-** Las TaeNy se miraron

– **Aceptamos la verdad es que nos gustaría conocer un poco ahí-** respondió Tiff con una enorme sonrisa

– **Perfecto Yoong me mandara cuando es que saldríamos, pero será en esta semana apenas las niñas salgan de la escuela-** todas asintieron.

Jessica tenía entrelazada su mano en la de su novia, los periodistas que estaban siguiéndolas desde que estaban solo las tres, ahora estaban más que encima de ellos, tomando fotografías que de inmediato subían para dar información, cuando terminaron de comer, salieron para ya dirigirse fuera del parque, pero les fue casi imposible cuando fueron rodeadas por paparazzis que tomaban fotos más a las tres ya que Hye estaba entre Yuri y Jessica.

– **¿desde cuando salen? -**

– **¿es su hija?-**

– **¿Confirman una relación?** -

– **¿Están embarazadas?-** preguntaban al ver el pequeño levantamiento del abdomen de la diseñadora

Yuri lo único que hizo fue tomar en brazos a Hye y agarrar de la cintura a su mujer y tratar de pasar entre la multitud, Taeyeon hizo lo mismo con la pequeña Chris que estaba algo asustada de ver tanta gente, asi que sin más lograron salir y subir a su respectivos autos, intentado evadir a todos los paparazzis que esperaban por ellas.

Jessica estaba con cara de pocos amigos, porque aunque ella era famosa jamás le había gustado la prensa porque realmente ellos se la vivían de hacer la vida imposible de todos, pero se tenía que acostumbrar ya que su novia era muy famosa y no solo en Corea, llegaron a la casa e inmediato Yuri llamo a Taeyeon para saber cómo habían llegado.

– **Ok… entonces les aviso cuando los pasajes estén listos-** termino la llamada **–Amor-** llamo al darse cuenta que Jessica estaba ya recostada en la cama que compartían ya que Hye se habia ido a la suya para darse un baño ya que se encontraba cansada por el dia

– **Ummm…-** fue la única respuesta de la otra

– **Sica-** se quitó lo zapatos para subir junto a la otra **– ¿Qué pasa? Habla conmigo-** pidió, la joven diseñadora le miro a los ojos

– **No me gusto para nada eso de que nos persiguieran, sabes que nunca me ha gustado que se metan en mi vida-** la morena comprendió lo que pasaba

– **Lo siento Sica, es mi culpa… prometo que tratare de que no vuelva a pasar-** la abrazo contra su pecho, mientras una mano se colocaba en la tripita de su mujer acariciándolo con mucho cariño **–sabes, espero que sea una niña igual a ti-** dijo, Jessica rio contra su pecho haciéndole cosquillas

– **Yo espero que sea igual a ti, me encantaría tener a una pequeña Yul corriendo por aquí-** puso su mano sobre la de su novia

– **Aunque una igual Hye no me importaría, la niña es más inteligente y madura de lo que una de su edad ¿en verdad tiene 10?-** pregunto en broma haciendo reir a su mujer

– **Sí, es tan madura y es tan parecida a las dos, es una combinación perfecta de las dos-** Yuri le abrazo más contra ella

– **Es nuestra cosa perfecta, lo mejor que me has podido dar-** le acaricio la mejilla de una manera tan tierna, que Jessica solo se restregó más a la mano de su morena

– **Te amo amor-** Yul sonrio

– **Yo lo haga más mi Sica-chu-** se acercó para besarla

Se besaron hasta que un pequeño terremoto las interrumpió, Yul le dijo a Sica que se diera un baño mientras ella jugaba con Hye y checa sus deberes de la escuela, a la diseñadora no se lo dijeron dos vece cuando ya estaba en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente relajara su cuerpo, lo que no espero es sentir como unas suaves mano y unos fuertes brazos la abrazaran pegándose a ella

– **¿Dónde dejaste a Hye?-** pregunto cuando sintió los besos de la morena en su cuello y sus manos acariciando sus pechos

– **Está viendo una película en la sala, dijo que quería verla pero que estaría bien si me daba un baño, según que huelo mal-** la diseñadora rio

– **Te dije que era mala idea que fueras con ella al área de animales-** se giró para quedar frente a ella

– **Si-** negó **–pero ella tenía ganas de ver a los cerditos, quien me iba a decir que me resbalaría-** hizo un puchero

– **Sí, ya calla y bésame-** la morena sonrio

Se besaron bajo la ducha, acariciándose sus cuerpos con todos los sentimientos que tenían, se amaban y no perdían el tiempo ya en tonterías, pasaron mucho tiempo alejadas era ahora que estén juntas y no dejarse por nada.

Minutos después salieron de la ducha, se vistieron y bajaron para ordenar algo para cenar, Jessica dijo que quería pizza, pero no cualquier pizza si no una de chocolate, y mucho queso, la morena y Hye le miraron con si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, pero Yuri obedeció al ver la mirada de su mujer, y Hye prefirió seguir viendo la serie que habia logrado ver por el Netflix.

 _ **Una Semana Después…**_

Yuri, Jessica, Hye, Yoona y Seohyun estaban en la sala espera de las TaeNy con su retoño, el vuelo salía en menos de algunos minutos y ellas no llegaban, la verdad es que no sabían porque el retraso.

– **Chicas-** Tae grito para que las vieran

– **Lo sentimos-** dijeron haciendo reverencia rápidamente

– **Se nos hizo tarde, habia demasiado tráfico** -Tiff decia

– **No se preocupen pero debemos subir si no, el avión se va sin nosotras-** dijo divertida la morena que tomo la mano de su mujer que estaba mirando mal a las otras chicas que llegaron tarde

– **Vamos-** hablo Yoona que de inmediato agarro la mano de Seo que se encogió de hombros al ver como al pequeña Hye iba delante de todas con su boleto y sus papeles

– **No hay dudas que es hija de Yuri-** rio alligator, pero no espero sufrir un golpe por parte de la diseñadora

– **Unnie ¿Por qué me pega?-** la chica hacia un puchero

– **Para que dejes de decir idioteces Lagarto-** le señalo

– **Seo-** se quejó con su novia que negó

– **Es mejor que no molestes a Sica** - **Unnie-** la otra solo asintió haciendo puchero mientras entregaban sus boletos, Yuri solo sonreía a su mujer y a su hija, Taeyeon que tomaba a Tiff de la mano mientras de la otra tenía a su pequeña, y Yoona que seguía haciendo pucheros, ninguna de las tres se dio cuenta como las que tomaban los boletos se le quedaban viendo y les sonreían coquetas, pero las que si se dieron cuenta que Sica, Tiff y Seo.

Jessica vio entrar a su morena siguiendo a la hija de ambas, por lo que miro hacia sus dos amigas que también vieron a entrar a sus respectivas parejas, cuando las vieron desaparecer, inmediatamente miraron hacia las dos mujeres, que no sabía porque estaban siendo vistas de esa forma.

– **Voy a dejarles claro algo zorras, esa morena que acaba de irse siguiendo a la pequeña es mía, es mi mujer, la madre de mi hija y del que estoy esperando-** apunto al pequeño levantamiento de su vientre las dos mujeres tragaron duro más por la mirada de la diseñadora **–Así que más le vale no volver a mirarle de esa manera si no hare que se arrepientan-** sin más se dio la vuelta para abordar

– **Lo mismo que dijo ella no les quiero volver a ver viendo a mi enana, porque me voy a encargar de que me recuerden-** las otras asintieron ya con miedo

– **Y mi amenaza es la misma, vuelvo a ver que ven a mi tabla y juro que no les quedara ganas de volver hacerlo ¿entendieron?-** las otras solo querían salir corriendo sabiendo que sus vidas corrían peligro

Abordaron las tres y se fueron hacia su asiento, Jessica se sentó entre sus dos amores, Hye ya se encontraba en su asiento que era el dela ventada, y Yuri el pasillo.

– **Te tardaste Sica-** le sonrio la morena **–Espero que las mujeres sigan vivas-** la diseñadora le miro con el ceño fruncido **–Crees que no me di cuenta que querías matarlas por verme de esa forma coqueta-** la chica abrió la boca

– **¿Te diste cuenta?-** la otra asintió

– **Claro amor, pero no le tome importancia porque no la tiene, así que solo la ignore-** dijo segura

– **Bueno si siguen vivas, pero con ganas de no volver a mirarte-** la morena solo negó y le acaricio la mejilla, para luego besarle con una ternura en los labios.

– **¡Wuacalas!-** expreso su descontento Hye, lo que hizo reir a sus madres

En otro de los asientos estaba Taeyeon colocándole el cinturón a su hija, mientras Tiffany hacía lo propio con el suyo.

– **¿Entonces me contaras que tan espantada dejaste a esas dos mujeres?** -le miro cuando consiguió ponérselo a Chris

– **Eh…-** la del Eyes Smiles se quería hacer la desentendida

– **Ya me escuchaste** -la atrás solo suspiro

– **Creo que querían hacerse pipi-** contesto con una sonrisa

– **No esperaba menos-** le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de entrelazar sus manos con la de ella.

Mientras tanto Yoona no estaba muy segura de preguntarle a su novia sobre lo que la habia llevado actuar de esa manera, cuando ella sabía que no era de ser violenta.

– **Seo…-** le llamo **–No me preguntes que ni yo misma se, solo que me dio miedo que pudieras ver que ellas son más hermosas que yo, que vieras que yo solo soy la misma mojigata de siempre-** Yoong negó

– **Eso no me importa, a quien amo es a ti, con la que quiero formar una familia es contigo y nadie más-** le beso

El vuelo comenzó a despegar unos minutos después, Jessica solo entrelazo su mano con la de Yuri que le sonrio feliz, estaban yendo a una cuidad que por años habia sido el lugar donde vivió, donde intento volver a ser una persona pero donde no lo consiguió, solo jugo y lastimo a muchas personas, pero si ahora regresaba era para poder tratar de arreglar que ella misma habia echado a perder.

Pero teniendo ahora a la persona indicada y correcta con ella, podría hacer las cosas que en el pasado hizo mal, y comenzaría con arreglar la relación de las Jerrie, si ella los separo ella misma las volvería a unir, aunque sabía muy bien que no sería fácil, Perrie la odiaba y Jade, ella la deseaba ver muerta, pero haría algo mejor, y por algo Jessica estaba con ella, porque deseaba que entendieran y supieran que podían arreglar las cosas.

Jessica sabía que estaban yendo al lugar donde la madre de sus hijos vivió por diez años, donde estuvo con muchas mujeres, pero no le importa porque ahora lo importante es que esta con ella, formando una familia y es lo mejor que puede pedir.

Así es van hacia una lugar donde la morena hizo de las suyas, pero van a tratar de arreglar las cosas.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Quinto capítulo… espero que les esté gustando, cual quiero cosas, ya saben dónde contactarme… y el drama comienza en el próximo capítulo._

 _Próximo Capitulo…_ _ **Problemas**_


	8. Chapter 7: Problemas

_**N1:**_

Los personajes mencionado aquí no me pertenecen, si no a la SM Entertainment, u otras empresas de música.

 _ **Chapter 7: Problemas**_

Cuando aterrizaron en el aeropuerto internacional de Londres, ya las esperaba el chofer que servía desde hacía años a Yuri, la morena sonrió al verlo.

– **Robert-** le llamo

– **Señorita Yuri-** le saludo, todo eso era fotografiado por los reporteros que estaban ahí, Jessica con Hye veían la interacción al igual que las TaeNy con su hija, YoonSeo solo impedían que los reporteros se descontrolaran, ya que estaban sobre ellas, intentando una exclusiva ya que ahí Yuri o mejor conocida como Anna, así que querían enterarse del porque su estrella llegaba con la diseñadora mundialmente conocida.

– **Calma** -hablo Yoona al ver que los reporteros se empujaban entre ellos tratando de alcanzarlos a los demás **–Tranquilos, quisiera un poco de espacio, por favor…** -pero ellos no hacían caso, se acercaron demasiado asustando tanto a Hye y a Chris la hija de las TaeNy, Yuri inmediatamente tomo a Hye en brazos mientras trataba de retroceder.

– **¡Demonios!-** dijo cuándo vio que le era imposible **–Jess-** miro a su mujer **–Toma a la niña y váyanse, yo me quedare es lo que ellos quieren-** Sica suspiro

– **Está bien, pero la última Kwon, la última-** sin más le beso, haciendo que los flashes se soltaron a mas no poder

– **Lo sé mi vida-** le sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente a su hija

Las TaeNy siguieron a Jessica al igual que Seohyun que era las que las conduciría hasta la casa de la morena en Londres, algunos reporteros intento seguir a las demás pero Yuri no lo permitió.

– **¡Escuchen!-** le llamo un poco molesta ya que jamás pensó que su llegada seria de esa manera

– **¿Qué relación la une a la diseñadora Jung?-** empezó uno de los periodistas

– **¿Es su hija?-** las preguntas comenzaron a molestar a la morena, pensaba dar a conocer que Hye era su hija, y que estaba con Jessica pero no de esa manera

– **Por Favor, quiero que me escuche… ahora no responderé a ninguna de sus preguntas, mañana mi representante organizara una rueda de prensa, ahí responder todo lo que quieran, así que por favor permítame retirarme, ya mañana sabrán lo que quiera saber-** se vio que no querían pero aun así vieron la cara de la morena y prefiriendo que mañana tener ya la exclusiva.

Inmediatamente al ver que se empezaban a ir, la morena junto con Yoona se fue para la otra camioneta para ir hacia el departamento de la morena, donde ya deberían estar Jessica, con su hija, las TaeNy con su pequeña y Seohyun.

La verdad es que Yoona había logrado ir por otro camino para evitar ser seguida por las personas, llegaron y encontraron a Jessica, Taeyeon, Tiffany, y Seohyun en la sala.

– **Amor-** Yul inmediatamente se fue hacia su princesa

– **Estas bien ¿Dónde está Hye?-** pregunto al no verla

– **Está en la recamara, estaba cansa y se durmió en el transcurso del viaje aquí, pero aun así, estaba asustado por lo de eso periodista-** al decir eso, miro a la cantante que le miro incomoda

– **Lo se Sica, no tengo la menor idea de cómo se enteraron de mi regreso, si todo se trató de la mejor manera para evitar eso** -le decía, mientras tomaba la mano de su mujer entre las de ella

– **Esto me suena a alguien cercano a ti quien dio el pitazo-** Taeyeon dijo segura

– **Eso es imposible, porque los únicos que sabían de mi llegada eran Yoona y Seohyun** -en eso Seo recordó

– **También el representante de Perrie-** Jessica apretó las manos de su Seobang al escuchar ese nombre

– **¿Cómo?-** pregunto Tae

– **Sí, Yuri me dijo que los contactara para resolver los problemas que había causado y para cerrar esa etapa de su vida por completo, así que le hable y contacte una cita para mañana en la mañana-** Jessica apretó más la mano de su chica, la cual hizo una mueca, sabía que se lo merecía por no decirle nada

– **Fueron ellos, o más bien creo que fue la misma Perro** -hablo Yoona

– **Lo más seguro** -concordó la morena aun recordando lo que había hecho

Seohyun le hizo señas a su esposa para que dejaran solas la pareja, así que esta entendió a la perfección.

– **Taeyeon, Tiffany nos acompañan a preparar alfo para el almuerzo, deben de tener ya hambre-** decía una Yoona con media sonrisa

– **Yo no tengo ham…-** Taeyeon comenzaba y se cayó porque un pisotón en su pie sintió **–Si… creo ya lo estoy sintiendo** -se paró cojeando

– **Lo siento bebe** -le dijo Phany

– **Entendí nena-** le sonrió

Jessica al ver que se iban soltó la mano de su mujer para levantarse de donde estaba sentada.

– **Sica-** le llamo

– **¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te reunirías con esa?-** le apunto, la morena le miro y sonrió

– **¿Estas celosa vida mía?-** se acercó

– **¿Qué?-** le miro mal **–Por supuesto que no, quien va estar celosa, yo, para nada-** no le miraba a los ojos **–Te quiero lejos de esa oíste-** le pincho el pecho cuando sintió los brazos trabajados y firmes de su morena a su alrededor

– **Siempre amor, además tú me acompañaras-** la otra que había colocado su cabeza en el pecho para mirarla a los ojos

– **¿Cómo?-** estaba confundía

– **Eso, crees que iré sola, la verdad no soy tan tonta para ir y ser asesina sin que nadie se entere, además tengo que lograr solucionar ese problema** -le miraba a los ojos

– **Bien te acompañare pero a la primera que intente hacerte algo, que se dé por muerta-** dijo así con ese perfecta ceja alzada que tanto encantaba a la morena

– **¡Dios! Con esa ceja me dan ganas ahora mismo de lanzarte sobre el sofá y hacerte mía…-** le dijo de una manera muy sexy que a la otra le hizo morderse el labio e iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida

– **Hay menores presentes** -se escuchó a Taeyeon gritar **– ¡AYY! Phany-ah! Eso dolió-** se quejaba la más bajita

– **Se lo merecía-** dijo Jessie a su novia que rio y le beso la nariz

– **Vente veamos que están haciendo de comer…-** abrazo por detrás a su Ice Princess así caminaron hasta la cocina donde se encontraron con Taeyeon aun quejándose

– **Es su culpa-** acuso al verlas llegar

– **¿Nuestra? No…-** rio **–Tuya por intentar meterte con nosotras-** aseguro Yuri

– **Sí, si como sea…-** sonaba sarcástica

Mientras seguían peleando por nada, Yoona y Seohyun solo negaban con la cabeza jamás habían visto desde que conocieron a la morena tener esa sonrisa enorme en la cara, y por eso lo sonreían, y la más alta abrazo a su Seobaby desde atrás, posando sus manos en el vientre de esta, haciendo que se tensara, pero fue tan imperceptible para su esposa, pero no para la Ice Princess que vio de manera sospechosa pero no diría nada, no ahora… esperaría, sonrió más al ver que nadie se dio cuente, pero Tiffany también lo había visto le guiño el ojo, las dos sabían ya de eso.

 _ **Departamento Perrie Edwards**_

La rubia estaba recostada en su cama con una botella de Whisky como hacía mucho, mejor dicho desde el mismo día en que Jade la había dejado, desde eso se derrumbó, había intentado hablar con Jade ver que la perdonara, pero no había conseguido nada, las dos mejore amigas Jesy y Leigh-Anne no la habían dejada acercarse a ella, y no pudo ya hablar con ella, y todos sus intento de resolver eso se quedaron sin fundamento cuando Jade le llego a ver a su departamento y le entrego todas sus cosas, las cuales estaban en el departamento de la más morena.

Y ahora tirada en la cama, más delgada y pálida de lo que era en verdad, las ojeras cubrían sus ojos, la verdad es que parecía un muerto en vida, la enorme televisión de su habitación estaba en encendida en el canal de espectáculos ya que era la única manera de poder ver a Jade aunque tuviera que verla de la mano de la estúpida de Cara Delevingne.

–Estúpida Kendall tenías que mandar a la friend zone a la esa estúpida para que ahora este tirándole los perros a mi chica, no pudo con Camila Cabello ya hora quiere a mi Jade-discutía terminando de ver una nota donde la estúpida modelo decía que Jade era hermosa

" _Tenemos una exclusiva, la cantante de origen Coreano pero que triunfo aquí en Inglaterra Choi Anna, esta mañana arribo en el aeropuerto principal de Londres, y para sorpresa y decepción de muchos de sus fanáticos, no lo hizo sola, si no que se presume una presunta relación con la Diseñadora del Momento la Surcoreana Jessica Jung"_

Perrie no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la misma que había arruinado su vida, regresaba y no lo hacía solo, ese maldito beso, esa pequeña que tenía en brazos, no se iba a quedar así, por eso mismo había llamado a los periodista e informarle que llegaba hoy, pero jamás espero eso verla ahí de la mano de esa chica, verla cargar a un pequeña que si no fuera porque se pareciera a la otra dijera que era un clon de Yuri.

– **¡Maldita! P**** ella tenía a alguien esperando por ella, una hija y yo… esta me las vas a pagar Kwon, destruiré lo que tienes ahora, como tu destruiste lo mío-** arrojo lejos la botella **–Ahora más que nunca tengo que estar bien, mañana te hare pagar-** asegura, mientras se levantaba después de mucho, al hacerlo se sintió mareada pero se debía que casi no comía y solo bebía alcohol.

Logro llegar hacia el baño, se miró en el espejo y no se reconoció, las ojeras, los labios resecos y partidos por la deshidratación, sus ojos azules no brillaban como antes, su cabello rubio estaba reseco y quebradizo todo.

– **Desde hoy volveré a ser la Perrie de antes, o mejor una mejorada-** se dijo mientras dejaba caer la ropa que traía para entrar a la ducha

 _ **Departamento de Jade Edwards…**_

La castaña se encontraba con la boca abierta al igual que sus dos mejores amigas, Jesy y Leigh-Anne, no podían creer lo que acaban de ver, se miraban sin creérselo.

– **¿Choi tenía una familia en corea?** -hablo J

– **Eso parece, entonces… ella engaño a Perrie, seguro que la rubia no lo sabía, y la otra la engatuso, ¡wow! Pobre P** -dijo Jesy

– **Es posible… que la loca esa solo la usara-** hablo Leigh-Anne

Jade estaba pesando que en verdad Perrie había sido una víctima, le amaba aun, no podía negarlo, no había sabido de ella desde hacía unos meses cuando intento acercarse pero con Cara no pudo hacer mucho, la modelo que caía muy bien la verdad es que se divertía pero sabía que entre ellas no podía pasar nada más si las dos estaban enamoradas de personas que no correspondían a sus sentimientos.

– **Buenas noches-** Lindsay su nueva manager entraba con la cena en mano **–Chicas he traído comida Thai espero les guste-** dijo, entonces vio lo que veían en la tele **– ¿Ya se enteraron?-** negó

– **Si ¿Qué sabes?-** aunque era su manager ante todo era su amiga, Jesy le pregunto

– **Lo que sé es que Choi está aquí porque pidió hablar con Perrie, al parecer quiere aclarar todo de una vez o no sé, aceptamos esa reunión para mañana, pero jamás nos imaginamos que nos encontraríamos con esto-** se ponía a pensar

– **¿Ven a verse de nuevo?-** pregunto Jade seria

– **Sí, mañana será la reunión aquí en la sala de reuniones, la misma Choi lo pidió-** Jade apretó la mandíbula, Perrie se encontraría con esa imbécil de nuevo, no lo permitirá

– **Quiero estar presente-** dijo segura

– **No creo que sea bue…** -Jesy y Leigh-Anne se callaron al ver la mirada que les lanzaba su amiga

– **Ellas tienen razón J. no es buena idea que estés ahí, hace meses que no vez a Perrie y no creo que quieras verla-** Lindsay no quería que vieran el estropajo que era la rubia

– **Ya dije quiero estar presente, quiero poner a esa china en su lugar como debí haberlo hecho desde que la descubrí acostándose con Perrie** -todos sabían que era en vano decirle que no, de todos modos lo haría.

 _ **Departamento Kwon…**_

Todos ya había cenado, y ya tenían sus cuartos realmente ese Pen House que era de Yuri era bastante enorme y tenía habitaciones para todas, aunque Hye y Chris tuvieron que compartir habitación.

Hye tuvo que fingir alegría por poder quedarse con la otra niña para que sus madres no se preocuparan y así, estuvieran más tranquilas, su mamá por su hermanito que venía en camino.

Jessica ya estaba en la cama ya recostada, mientras leía un correo que le llego de la encargada de su empresa en Seúl, en eso estaba cuando vio salir a su morena del baño con solo un top y un pequeño boxercito, sus ojos brillaron al ver el marcado del vientre de su Pearl Black, como le encantaba eso, siempre le había gustado eso de su chica, sin importar nada, dejo la Tablet aun lado, y sin más se levantó y como depredador a su presa se acercó a ella, lanzándose a ella.

Yuri apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y corresponder al beso, Jessica sabía que lo que la hacía actuar así eran las hormonas, las conocía de sobra, pero recordaba que con Hye no tuve apetito sexual, pero recordando, no hubo nadie así como ahora estaba su morena con ella, así que sin medirse mucho, hizo que su morena la cargara, enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de esta, la cual la sostuvo de sus glúteos, se besaron y Kwon camino hacia la cama, la recostó con cuidado, mientras la ropa desaparecía sobre ellas.

Las dos completamente desnudas, Yuri se movía entre las piernas de su chica, mientras esta marcaba la espalda de Kwon, la morena besaba el cuello, mientras iba bajando dejando mordidas, beso los pechos, mientras se entretenía en esos dos montículos, mordisqueaba el pezón rosadito haciendo retorcer a la diseñadora, jugo un rato ahí, mientras la otra solo se dedica a disfrutar de las atenciones de su mujer.

También ella dejaba su marca, porque sus uñas se clavan en los glúteos bien proporcionados, aun no podía creer que había logrado sobrevivir sin el cuerpo morena, su calor y a todo lo que la cantante de hacía sentir, cerraba los ojos, por todo lo que está sintiendo, su morena era muy buena en lo que hacía.

Yuri jugo con esos dos montículos de carne con su boca, fue bajando hasta llegar al vientre ya abultado, miro y su pecho se llenó de emoción, al recordar que ahí dentro se estaba formando su bebe, bebe que si podría ver crecer dentro, no como con Hye, amaba ya a esa niña, era su vida, y siempre se arrepentiría el a ver inventado esa mentira, dejo caer una lagrima, que de inmediato limpio para que Jess no viera, dejo un beso en el vientre antes de bajar hacia ese lugar que haría a su chica ver las estrellas.

Dejo besos que hicieron retorcer a Jessica por lo maravillosamente que se sentía, jugo ahí por una buen rato haciendo que la madre de su hijo gimiera de placer, la morena disfrutaba de escuchar esos sonidos salir de sus labios de la mujer que ha amado desde hace muchos años quien le ha dado una hermosa hija, su lengua entraba en ese cavidad tan caliente, su sabor eran tan adictivo, la movía de una manera magistral.

Sabía que la diseñadora estaba por llegar así que dejo de jugar ahí y comenzó de vuelta a subir, y acomodarse entre sus piernas, sus miradas se encontraron cuando ella entro en la diseñadora, Jess cerró los ojos arqueándose al sentirse invadida en su interior, Yuri amaba ese lugar tan cálido, que la hacía sentir tan conectada a ella, se movía de afuera hacia adentro mientras se perdía en la reacciones que demostraba sus mujer.

Veía como gemía, como cerraba los ojos, se mordía los labios, y su sonrisa no podía ser mayor, ella era la causante de eso, entraba más fuertemente en ella, como le encantaba verla de esa manera, verla casi llegar, sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría, así que sin más comenzó a entrar más rápido en ella, le beso los labios se besaban, mientras se movían a ritmo.

Dos, tres embestidas más y la diseñadora se vino al igual que la cantante, quien cayó sobre su mujer, despacio salió de ellos, y se recostó a un lado, la diseñadora se arribó hacia ella para colocar su cabeza sobre el pecho de su morena, mientras trataba de relajarse, mientras escuchaba su corazón latir acelerado.

Sin darse cuenta, las dos cayeron completamente dormidas, sabían que mañana en la reunión sería algo complicado, más porque Jessica conocería a la mujer con la que la madre de sus hijos se acostaba, la verdad es que no le importaba nada ese vieja, lo que realmente le preocupaba es que la mujer quisiera ir contra su morena, porque si la tipa intentaba algo, ni crea que se quedaría sentada, le dejaría fuera con una de esas miradas de hielo.

Y así con una sonrisa fue que se durmió la diseñadora abrazada a al cuerpo desnudo de sus mujer, Yuri solo sonrió mientras posaba su manos sobre el abdomen redondito de su futura esposa, porque lo había pensado y sabía que lo quería, la quería como esposa, y con ese pensamiento cayo en brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **N2:**_

 _Séptimo capítulo… espero que les esté gustando, cual quiero cosas, ya saben dónde contactarme… y el drama comienza en el próximo capítulo._

 _Próximo Capitulo…_ _ **Reunión**_


End file.
